Nerd Sakura
by SasukeCherry
Summary: Chap 9 is up! Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis cupu yang selalu dibully dan tidak mempunyai teman namun semua berubah semenjak ia bertabrakan dengan sasuke. SasuSaku/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Slow update.
1. Chapter 1

_"A-ampun hiks..to-tolong henti-Kyaaaa." Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda, saat menerima pembully-an yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelasnya._

 _"Heh! Kau kira aku akan mengampunimu setelah kau menumpahkan air padaku,hah!? Tidak!" Tukas sang pembully._

 _" Ta-tapi Shion tadi aku ti-tidak sengaja a-aku"_

 _PLAAKK!_

 _"Dan kau kira aku mau mendengar semua omong kosongmu? Sekali lagi TIDAK! Dengar ya, Sakura sayang~ jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, lihat saja! aku tidak akan mengampunimu. MENGERTI!?" Bentak Shion lalu pergi dan di ikuti beberapa temannya yang memberikan tatapan penuh merendahkan pada dirinya._

 _Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah lebam dan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipinya. Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa ia tidak melawan? Bayangkan saja bagaimana ia bisa melawan? Jika ia hanyalah gadis cupu berkacamata tebal dan dari kalangan keluarga tidak mampu. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Ibunya sakit-sakitan. Ayahnya hanyalah lelaki yang hobinya memainkan wanita. Dan kakaknya? Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kabar dari kakaknya lagi._

 _Lihatlah! Ironis sekali, bukan? Ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri, tapi bagaimana dengan ibunya? Ibunyalah alasan mengapa ia harus bertahan._

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H and other_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

 _Tett... Tett..._

 ** _Sakura_**

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Aku mulai membereskan buku dan alat tulis kedalam tas.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sampai sini dulu pelajarannya. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"Tanya Kakashi- _sensei_

"Tidak _Sensei!_ " Jawab semua siswa serempak.

Kakashi- _sensei_ pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang."

Aku menunggu semuanya keluar terlebih dahulu baru aku akan keluar, baiklah semua sudah berlari kecil keluar dari kelas. Sepuluh menit sudah terlewati, aku sudah keluar dari sekolah dengan aku yang berlari lumayan cepat dan berdo'a semoga _kaa-san_ baik-baik saja dirumah, dan bodohnya saat di pertigaan aku malah mempercepat lagi lariku dan-

 _Brukk..._

-bertabrakkan dengan seorang pemuda yang ku akui tampan.

Saat aku bertabrakan dengannya kacamataku terlepas dan bertatapan dengan mata onyx indahnya. Entah, bagaimana caranya matanya berhasil membuatku tersedot kedalam dan membuat sesuatu didalam dadaku berdesir. jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa aku melihat tidak denga kacamata? Karena sebenarnya mataku memang tidak bermasalah dan kenapa aku menggunakannya? Sepertinya nanti aku akan menjawabnya.

Saat melihat matanya aku malah membayangkan sebuah keluarga. dengan dia sebagai ayah, dan aku sebagai ibu-IBU! Aku mengalihkan tatapan mataku lalu mengambil kacamataku dan memakainnya. _Kami-sama_ bagaimana ini? Hampir saja aku melupakan _kaa-san_.

"Gomenne, a-aku tidak sengaja." Aku membungkuk sambil meminta maaf padanya.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam, dan pergi menjauh. Aku tidak tahu apa dia memaafkanku atau tidak tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah _kaa-san_. Aku kembali berlari secepat-cepatnya.

 _Kriettt..._

" _Tadaima._ " Aku mengucapkan salam saat masuk kedalam rumah.

" _Okaeri._ " Kaa-san menjawab salamku dengan senyuman cantik diwajah pucatnya.

" _Kaa-san.._ kenapa _kaa-san_ jalan-jalan? Bukannya lebih baik duduk atau tidur." Tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Tidak saku. _Kaa-san_ masih kuat kok! Lagipula _Kaa-san_ mau buat makanan." Jawab _Kaa-san._

Aku tersenyum "Baiklah, tapi kalau kaa-san butuh bantuan panggil saku yah!"

"Hmm."gumam _Kaa-san._

 ** _Normal_**

* * *

 ** _~Nerd Sakura~_**

* * *

Di tempat lain seorang pemuda yang ditabrak oleh sakura tadi sedang melihat keluar jendela.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Sasuke~ buka dong pintunya." Seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit menghela nafas. Ia pun berjalan dan membuka pintu.

 _Ceklek..._

"Hn. Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Perkataan sinis pun dilayangkan Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan~ jangan begitu pada kakakmu yang tampan seperti malaikat ini." Ujar Itachi.

"Hn. Memang ada malaikat yang keriput? Kalau ada juga paling malaikat kematian." Sasuke membalas perkataan Itachi dengan nada sarkatis.

Dengan wajah pura-pura terluka Itachi melayangkan aksinya."Hu hu hu..kejamnya kau _Imoutou.._ mentang-mentang sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Huh, memangnya ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" Ujar Sasuke mengalah karena jika tidak ke esokan harinya pasti Itachi akan lebih parah dari ini, gzz... membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Besok kau akan sekolah di **Konoha Internasional High School** dan disana nanti ada teman lamamu, jadi jangan buat keributan disana oke!"

"Hn."gumam Sasuke.

"Oh i-"

 _Brakk!_

Dengan kasar Sasuke membanting pintu di depan wajah Itachi."-dasar tidak pernah berubah, hampir saja wajahku yang tampan ini benar-benar berubah menjadi wajah malaikat kematian."Gerutu Itachi.

* * *

" _Ohayou minna!_ " Sapa Kakashi.

" _Ohayou sensei!"_ Jawab murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah!"

Sasuke pun masuk dengan gaya _staycool_ tidak lama -hanya beberapa detik- Sasuke sudah dihadiahi tatapan memuja dari semua siswi dan helaan pasrah dari murid lelaki.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Pinta Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kyaa.. tampan sekali dia.""uh~aku mau jadi pacarnya _Bla bla_ -" Kelas yang tadinya hening sekarang menjadi ribut karena kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ehermm... baiklah Sasuke sepertinya tidak usah ada pertanyaan. Duduklah disamping Haruno! Haruno- _san_ " Ucap Kakashi menghentikan pertanyaan -yang terlihat seperti introgasi- dari murid-muridnya.

Murid perempuan yang tadi memuja Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sakura, tapi itu percuma karena Sakura yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius tidak merasakan tatapan tajam atau pun mendengar Kakashi dan terus membuka lembar halaman berikutnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Kakashi langsung menunjuk bangku yang kosong"Uchiha duduklah dibangku sebelah Haruno."

"Hn."

Meski semua murid didalam kelas tidak melepas pandangannya kepada Sasuke tapi ada seorang siswa yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berbeda, Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat Sasuke duduk Naruto terus memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memang merasa risih dari awal masuk sekolah pun mulai membuka suara" memang selalu _Dobe."_ Kata Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakan matanya"SUDAH KUDUGA!"

Semua murid menatap Naruto termasuk Kakashi dan Sakura"Umm... Naruto kalau kau tidak ingin merasakan rasanya menyapu seluruh kelas XI lebih baik diam."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Hehehe... aku diam kok S _ensei._ "

Sakura yang tadinya kaget oleh suara Naruto sekarang ia kaget karena Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya namun, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku' _Bukankah itu orang yang kemarin, tapi kenapa bisa disini?'._

" _Teme,_ Kapan sampai di Konoha? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Bagaimana di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti saja _dobe._ " jawab Sasuke.

"Oke."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis.

Shion yang dari tadi memandang Sasuke langsung geram melihat Sasuke tersenyum walaupun tipis kearah Sakura _'Grrr..apa-apaan itu, kenapa Sasuke-kun tersenyum pada Nerd itu.'_

* * *

 ** _~Nerd Sakura~_**

* * *

 ** _Atap Sekolah_**

"Hei _teme_! ayo ceritakan!" Ucap Naruto dengan tidak sabaran

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Hn. Tapi ceritakan dulu tentang Haruno Sakura."

"Maksudmu Haruno Sakura yang duduk disebelahmu?"Tanya Naruto dan dijawab'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang aku tahu tentang dia, tapi banyak yang mengatakan dulunya dia orang kaya tapi karena ayahnya yang suka berjudi dan memainkan wanita perusahaan ayahnya bagkrut dan jatuh miskin, lalu ayahnya meninggalkan mereka demi wanita lain. Ibunya selalu sakit-sakitan dan kakaknya tidak ada kabarnya. Dia bisa dibilang cupu, dan selalu jadi sasaran pem _bully-an_. Hmm... itu saja sih yang aku tahu." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto, ia berjalan berniat untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Eh, hei _teme_ mau kemana kau?"

"Kelas."

"Ohh, ehh-hei _teme!_ bukankah kau bilang akan cerita padaku hei _teme! TEMEEE!_ "

Sasuke berjalan santai dan melihat kebelakang memastikan tidak ada Naruto dan tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedang membawa buku hingga menutupi wajahnya.

 _Brrukk!_

Kejadian itu terulang kembali. mereka bertabrakan lalu kacamata yang dipaka Sakura terlepas. Sakura menengadah ke arah wajah si Penabrak begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hosh..hosh..HEI _TEM_ -eh." Karena suara Naruto mereka mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura memakai kembali kacamatanya, membereskan buku lalu meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan pergi dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah aku mengerti jadi kau tertarik pada Sakura-chan yah?"Tanya Naruto.

"Diamlah!"Perintah Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Shion mengikuti mereka _'Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke bagaimana pun caranya. Yah..bagaimana pun caranya termasuk menyingkirkan Nerd pink itu'_

* * *

.

.

 _TBC OR DELETE_

.

.

* * *

 _A.N:_

 _Hallo minna! ketemu lagi sama aku setelah fanfict yang berjudul Ciuman#numpangpromosi ngomong-ngomong ini fict kedua aku lho~ yah mungkin udah banyak fanfict yang kayak gini tapi ini murni imajinasi aku sendiri dan maaf kalau fanfict ini mengecewakan mohon berikan kritik dan saran di kotak review terimakasih telah mampir ke fict abal-abal ini._

 _Oh, iya! Tadi Itachi bilang ke Sasuke Imoutou=adik perempuan, kalian gak salah baca kok! Nanti bakalan ada penjelasannya tapi gak tau di chap berapa#lhakaneluauthornya XD_

 _Salam Kenal,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	2. Chapter 2

_BRUKKK!_

 _Kejadian itu ter-ulang kembali. Mereka bertabrakan lalu kacamata Sakura terlepas dan mereka bertatapan untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _"Hosh..hosh..HEI TEM-eh" Karena suara Naruto mereka mengalihkan pandangan._

 _Sakura memakai kembali kacamatanya, membereskan buku lalu meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan pergi dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _"Ah aku mengerti kau tertarik dengan Sakura-chan yah?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Diamlah!" Perintah Sasuke lalu pergi. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Shion mengikuti mereka 'Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke bagaimana pun caranya. yah..bagaimana pun caranya termasuk menyingkirkan Nerd pink itu'_

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

 ** _Sasuke_**

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa, setiap berdekatan dengannya lidahku selalu kelu? Dan matanya... matanya adalah mata terindah setelah mata ibuku.

 _"Ah aku mengerti kau tertarik dengan Sakura-chan yah?"_ Perkataan Naruto tadi selalu berkeliaran di pikiranku. Benarkah aku Tertarik padanya? Atau aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Atau-

"-Arrgghh! Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini? Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? lagi pula gadis itu bukan siapa-siapaku." Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat Itachi. Sial,sejak kapan dia berada disini.

Aku mengembalikan ekspesi datarku."Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Um... cukup lama untuk mendengar ceritamu. Jadi..siapa gadis itu? Hmm~" Benar-benar pertanda bahaya, bahkan dari nada bicaranya itu membuatku mual.

Aku berpura- pura tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan "Hn. apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Dia menyeringai jahil dan sialnya aku tahu gerak-gerik ini."Oh~ _Imoutou_ ku yang manis. Jangan berpura-pura begitu pada kakakmu ini, ayolah! Ceritakan saja! Jangan malu-malu." Ia bertanya padaku dengan wajah yang menurutnya imut, uhh.. sekarang aku ingin muntah.

"Ayolah! Dimana adikku yang dulu sangat jujur, penurut, manis, cant-"

Cukup! Kesabaranku sudah habis aku akan menuruti permainannya dan menjadi pendengar yang malang saat dia bercerita.

"JANGAN LANJUTKAN LAGI!" _Gotcha,_ aku merutuki kebodohanku lihatlah sekarang seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"Ah, sepertinya kau melupakan perjanjian kita 8 tahun yang lalu _Imoutou~_ baiklah sekarang duduk yang manis dan dengar ceritaku!"

 ** _Normal_**

"JANGAN LANJUTKAN LAGI!" Teriak Sasuke.

Itachi pun menyeringai "Ah, sepertinya kau melupakan perjanjian kita 8 tahun yang lalu _Imoutou~_ baiklah sekarang duduk yang manis dan dengarkan ceritaku!"

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat Sasuke masih SD kelas 2, penampilannya sangat berbeda dari sekarang. Sasuke dulu selalu didandani layaknya anak perempuan oleh ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Dan yang mengetahuinya hanya keluarga Naruto dan Uchiha. Mikoto mendandani anaknya bukan tanpa sebab, saat masih mengandung sasuke ia selalu berharap mendapatkan anak perempuan namun, apa boleh buat jika sang pencipta memberikannya anak laki-laki.

Di sekolahnya Sasuke sangat digemari oleh murid laki-laki karena, selain wajahnya mendukung ia adalah murid terpandai dikelasnya dan menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya.

"Nah, Sasu-chan ayo lihat kearah cermin!" Perintah Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke pun menurutinya."Iya _kaa-san._ "

Mikoto menyisir rambut _chikenbutt_ Sasuke dengan hati hati" Baiklah, selesai."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya"Um... kaa-san, kalau teman-temanku tahu apa mereka akan menjauhiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak! kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya"Naruto- _dobe_ yang mengatakannya."

"Sudahlah, Naru- _kun_ saj-"

"Naruto saja mau berteman denganmu kenapa yang lain tidak" Potong Itachi yang langsung bergabung.

" _NII-SANN!"_ Sasuke berlari dan memeluk Itachi.

"Hallo _Imoutou~_ " Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke.

" _Nii-san_ ayo kita bermain! siapa yang sampai duluan kedapur akan diberi 10 tomat. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Itachi terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, ia manatap mata Sasuke yang berbinar. Melihat Sasuke yang berharap padanya Itachi pun mengangguk."Baiklah. Ambil posisi..,"

"Satu..,

" Dua..,

"Tiga!"

Permainan itu berlangsung hanya dengan berdurasi 1 menit enam detik dan dimenangi oleh Sasuke. Itachi yang kalah hanya menghela nafas seraya sesekali menengok kearah Sasuke dengan wajah konyolnya.

Ke esokan harinya Sasuke pergi ke sekolah, semuanya seperti biasa tatapan memuja laki-laki dan tatapan sinis juga iri perempuan namun saat sampai dikelas sekelompok anak perempuan menarik rambut yang mereka kira rambut asli Sasuke hingga palsunya terlepas. Dan mulai saat itu semua murid di sekolahnya(kecuali guru) tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Semua tidak lagi sama, yang biasanya saat dia ke sekolah mendapatkan tatapan suka sekarang menjadi jijik, yang dulunya ia ceria menjadi dingin. Keluarganya pun mulai mengkhawatirkan dirinya, ia bahkan tidak mau sekolah selama hampir 2 minggu lebih. Akhirnya Mikoto mencoba berbicara pada Sasuke dan di jawab dingin oleh Sasuke.

Fugaku selayaknya ayah Sasuke memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke sekolah lain.

Seiring waktu berjalan sifat Sasuke mulai menghangat di kelas 4 Sasuke meminta Itachi untuk berhenti memanggilnya _Imoutou_ dan ditolak tapi, mereka membuat perjanjian kalau dirumah Itachi boleh memanggilnya _Imoutou_ dan diluar rumah tidak boleh dengan tantangan yang dibuat Itachi. Kalau Itachi memanggilnya _Imoutou_ di luar rumah maka itachi harus mentraktirnya selama 1 bulan tapi, kalau Sasuke marah saat digoda Itachi Sasuke harus mau dipanggil Imoutou di luar atau di dalam rumah kalau tidak mau Sasuke harus mendengar apapun cerita memalukan Sasuke waktu kecil.

Saat penerimaan murid SMP Sasuke lebih memilih sekolah di luar negri dan tinggal bersama pamannya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 ** _~Nerd Sakura~_**

* * *

Itachi membuka matanya."Begitulah cerita-lho! Sasuk-"

"Hoekk..sialan kau kenapa memilih cerita itu hoekk.."

"Hahh..dasar tidak pernah berubah. Ya sudah aku keluar dulu."

"Hn. Pergilah jauh-jauh."

Itachi terkekeh dengan sifat adiknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu.

Blamm...

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil melirik jam." Jam 10.30, berarti 2 jam dia bercerita. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya.

 _Bruk.._

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan mulai menutup mata sambil membayangkan Sakura dalam mimpinya.

Disuatu tempat ada sekumpulan orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Shion, bagaimana? Setuju tidak dengan rencana in?"tanya Sara.

"Tentu! Kita pakai rencana ini." Jawab Shion dengan seringaiannya.

 _'Kita lihat, apa Nerd itu masih bisa disukai oleh Sasu-kun.'_ Batinya.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _TO BE CONTINUE_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _A.N:_

 _OMG! Aku udah mulai pusing sama rencana Shion, jadi kalau nanti aku lama updatenya aku minta maaf dan buat chap ini sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau tidak memuaskan,banyak Typo, dan tanda bacanya salah#bungkuk-bungkuk soalnya aku nulis juga cepet-cepet karena laptopnya mau di pakai orang tua#jujur_

 _Kalau nanti ada yang punya saran untuk rencana Shion kirim aja ke PM atau di kotak review^^_

 _Bye-bye,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	3. Chapter 3

_Brukk..._

 _Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan mulai menutup mata sambil membayangkan Sakura dalam mimpinya._

 _Disuatu tempat ada beberapa orang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu._

 _"Shion, bagaimana? Setuju tidak dengan rencana in?"tanya Sara._

 _"Tentu! Kita pakai rencana ini." Jawab Shion dengan seringaiannya._

 _'Kita lihat, apa Nerd itu masih bisa disukai oleh Sasu-kun.' batinnya._

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

 ** _Sakura_**

Hari ini cuacanya agak mendung. Aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Fisika."Hahh..." Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk, namun segera ku abaikan mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat. 2 jam berlalu namun, perasaan ini masih belum hilang dan malah semakin membesar.

 _Tettttt..._

Aku menutup buku dan memasukannya kedalam tas lalu aku mengambil kotak bekalku di dalam dan mulai berjalan keluar, di luar aku berpapasan dengan Shion begitu pula teman-teman. Menundukan kepala lalu berjalan cepat itulah yang selalu ku lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya, aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku lagi saat sudah berada jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

Taman belakang sekolah, tempat itu adalah tempat favoritku di sekolah ini. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tempat itu karena itu lah tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritku. Aku membuka kotak makananku setelah duduk di kursi kayu hari ini _Kaa-san_ memasakkanku onigiri.

25 menit kemudian...

 _TETTTT TETTTT TETTTT_

"Aa, sudah bel baiklah ayo kita ke kelas."Ujarku. Saat sudah sampai di kelas aku langsung duduk di kursiku saat itulah Iruka- _Sensei_ datang namun, sebelum pelajaran dimulai Shion berdiri lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Iruka- _Sensei._

"Anak-anak! Apakah kalian melihat jam tangan Shion?" Tanya Iruka- _Sensei_ pada kami."Tidak _Sensei._ " Jawab kami. Shion kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada Iruka- _Sensei._

Entah bagaimana firasat buruk tadi datang kembali tapi, kali ini... _lebih besar._ Iruka- _Sensei_ melihat ke arah kami"Baiklah, Serahkan tas kalian dan letakan di atas meja!" Peritahnya.

Kami mulai berdiri mengambil tas, lalu berjalan dan memberikannya pada Iruka- _sensei._ Iruka- _sensei_ mulai membuka satu persatu tas kami, saat ia membuka tasku raut wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya. Aku berpikir pasti ada yang salah.

"Sakura!" Panggilnya.

"I-iya, _sensei_." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tasku. Aku terkejut melihat apa yang dipegangnya."Apa, ini?" Tanyanya.

"J-jam shion..." Cicitku.

"Kenapa jam shion bisa berada ditasmu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"Aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Kali ini aku berani menatapnya.

"Hahh... Sakura, _sensei_ sangat mempercayaimu tapi kalu sudah seperti ini," Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau harus diskors selama-"

"Tunggu!"Sebuah suara itu menghentikan kalimat Iruka- _sensei._ Aku menengok dan melihat seseorang yang selalu ada di pikiranku berjalan kemari, Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia melirik kearahku sebelum berbicara."Sebelum itu, lihatlah ini terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah Handphone yang kuyakini pasti sangat lah mahal.

Iruka- _sensei_ menerimanya dan mulai melihat sesuatu di dalam Handphone itu lalu tersenyum lega melihatnya. Aku berpikir apa yang ada di dalam Handphone itu? Kenapa Iruka- _sensei_ tersenyum?

Kemudian dia mengangkat benda itu dan memperlihatkan apa yang dia lihat. Aku tersenyum lega melihatnya lalu melihat kearah Shion dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tahu dia sering mem _bully_ kutapi aku tidak menyangka, apa sebegitu besarkah keinginannya untuk membuatku keluar dari sekolah ini? tapi... _kenapa?_

"Shion!" Suara Iruka- _sensei_ menghentikan lamunanku. "Ikut aku keruang kepala sekolah!" Perintahnya seraya berjalan keluar pintu kelas. Shion menatap tajam kearahku lalu menggerakkan mulutnya seolah-olah sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

Meski tidak bersuara tapi aku tahu apa yang dia bicarakan 'Lihat saja! mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu, tapi lain kali... aku pasti berhasil' kira-kira itu lah yang aku ketahui.

Setelah Shion keluar dari kelas semua siswa-siswi kembali duduk dikursi masing-masing, begitu juga aku. Selama Iruka- _sensei_ di ruang kepala sekolah, kelas kami dipulangkan lebih awal.

Semua siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas sudah keluar kecuali aku dan Sasuke. Aku membereskan peralatan sekolahku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Sesekali melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang membereskan tasnya.

Dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

Satu...

Aku sudah menyusun apa yang akan ku bicarakan dengannya.

Dua...

Aku sudah bisa menenangkan diri. Yah, aku sudah siap dan...

TIGAA...

aku belum siap.

Aku hanya melihatnya keluar dari pintu dan belum bisa mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku merutuki kebodohanku, padahal hanya tinggal berbicara saja apa susahnya? Aku berjalan gontai kearah pintu dengan wajah menunduk.

 _Bukk.._

Aku berhenti melangkah saat jidat lebarku seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk tapi juga keras. Dengan perlahan aku menengadah ke atas dan aku terkejut saat aku melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dekat denganku, dan itu artinya jidatku tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan... DADANYA!

 _Blush..._

 _Kami-sama_ aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah. "U-uchiha, kenapa balik lagi?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa raut wajahnya sekarang karena kepalaku sudah menunduk supaya tidak terlihat goresan merah dipipiku.

"Hn. ambil buku." Walau singkat tapi sudah sangat jelas. Aku mengangguk. Setelah dia selesai mengambil buku kali ini aku memberanikan diri lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"U-uchiha!" Panggilku.

"Sasuke." Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mengucapkan namanya sediri? Jadi aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Tidak usah ditanya, karena itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku kalau aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan seseorang.

"Hahh,.." Aku mendengar dia sedikit menghela nafas, dan aku masih belum mengerti.

Dia menatapku."Panggil aku Sasuke!" Aku membeku, benarkah dia menyuruhku untuk memanggil nama... depanya?Meski dia tidak bisa melihatnya tapi aku yakin pasti inner lama yang aku yakin sudah mati bangkit kembali. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang berjoget ria ala anehnya dengan kostum domba.

"Ehrmm,.." Dehamannya menyadarkanku dari sebuah lamunan yang bisa jadi dekat atau sangat jauh dari dandananku sekarang ini. "Bukankah kau ingin... mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya yang berhasil membuatku teringat dengan tujuanku.

Kali ini aku akan mengatakannya. _SEMANGAT SAKU-CHAAAN!_ Okay, _inner_ ku sudah mulai berteriak. "Aku, aku ingin mengucapkan te-terimakasih." Aku melihat dahinya berkerut. "Untuk?" Apakah dia benar-benar lupa?

"Karena kau sudah menolongku." Baiklah, benarkah apa yang kulihat sekarang? Ada sedikit pancaran seperti umm... senang dimatanya? Tapi entahlah, mungkin aku salah lihat

Dan sekarang matanya kembali tidak bisa terbaca sedikit pun."Itu bukan apa-apa." Aku mengangguk. "Err.. Uchi- Sasuke," Upss! Hampir saja. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan video itu?" Hmm... sepertinya gugupku sudah sedikit menghilang.

Dia menyeringai. _ASTAGA MENYERINGAI SAJA DIA SUDAH TAMPAN APALAGI TERSENYUM!?_ Kali ini aku menyetujui pendapat _inner_ ku. "Hanya kebetulan."

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Ku rasa _Handphone_ ku tertinggal di rumah jadi tidak mungkin kalau bunyi deringannya sampai sini. Aku melihatnya merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, lalu beberapa menit kemudian memutuskan pembicaraannya dan sedikit menggerutu.

"Aku pulang duluan jadi..." Entah kenapa rasanya suasana di sini menjadi canggung. Aku mengerti maksudnya. "Aa.. silahkan." Ya.. daripada lama-lama dengan suasana canggung lebih baik begini.

Dia mengangguk lalu berbalik seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati!" Aku tersenyum memandang bahu lebarnya. Dan setelah dia menghilang dibalik pintu aku pun keluar dari kelas ini.

* * *

.

.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

.

.

* * *

 _Aksi Sasuke  
_

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Sasuke lekas keluar dari kelas untuk membeli beberapa makanan dikantin, namun baru setengah jalan ia baru mengigat dompetnya ditaruh ditasnya.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju kelas dan saat Sasuke melewati jendela ia melihat Shion dan temannya sedang berada dikelas, maka dari itu dengan secepat kilat dia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan di antara mereka.

"Shion! Kamu yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya teman Shion yang berambut hitam.

"Tentu saja! Biar si _Nerd_ itu tahu rasa!" Balas Shion penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. _'_ _Jadi mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu.'_ Batinnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan _Handphone_ nya dan mulai merekam apa saja yang dilakukan Shion dkk.

"Selesai~ _Ne_ , Shion!" Teman Shion yang tadi bertanya membuka suara.

"Hmm..." Balas Shion.

"Pergi ke kantin yuk!" Ajaknya.

Shion menyeringai."Oke."

Saat Shion dkk akan keluar dari kelas, Sasuke dengan gesit mematikan Hp nya dan pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

* * *

 _A.N:_

 _Baiklah aku tidak akan berkomentar apa pun tentang chap kali ini. Yang jelas chap ini belum di edit ulang. Jadi buat yang menemukan Typo(S)/Miss-Typo(S) please... beritahu aku*Puppyeyesnojutsu_

 _See u,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kring... Kring... Kring..._

 _Ku rasa Handphoneku tertinggal di rumah jadi tidak mungkin kalau bunyi deringannya sampai sini. Aku melihatnya merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, lalu beberapa menit kemudian memutuskan pembicaraannya dan sedikit menggerutu._

 _"Aku pulang duluan jadi..." Entah kenapa rasanya suasana di sini menjadi canggung. Aku mengerti maksudnya. "Aa.. silahkan." Ya.. daripada lama-lama dengan suasana canggung lebih baik begini._

 _Dia mengangguk lalu berbalik seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati!" Aku tersenyum memandang bahu lebarnya. Dan setelah dia menghilang dibalik pintu aku pun keluar dari kelas ini._

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H and other_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

 ** _Sasuke_**

Aku melirik kursi di sebelahku dengan dahi sedikit mengkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya dia tidak masuk kelas. Sudah lima puluh menit yang lalu bel masuk berbunyi tapi belum ada tanda- tanda kehadirannya.

"Hahh..." Aku menghela nafas.

Setelah kejadian Sakura yang berterimakasih padaku enam hari yang lalu, jarak kami semakin dekat- walau hanya sebatas teman- dan dia juga sudah bisa memanggil namaku tidak dengan embel- embel _'-San'_ kami selalu membicarakan hal- hal tentang sekolah atau pun pelajaran sekolah, dimana aku yang bertanya padanya dan _berpura-pura_ _tidak mengerti_. Ya, Sebenarnya aku menguasai semua pelajaran- pelajaran yang aku tanyakan padanya dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha- _San_." Aku sedikit kaget karena seseorang yang tiba- tiba saja memanggilku. Ah, aku lupa kalau Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang mengajar di kelas ini, dan sangat mengherankan kali ini ia hanya terlambat dua puluh menit.

"Hn." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Bisakah kau ke depan dan menjawab soal yang aku jelaskan barusan?" Aku melirik sebentar ke arah papan tulis. _Polinamial / Suku Banyak_ itu lah judul yang tertulis di Papan bewarna putih tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan santai lalu mengambil spidol serta menulis jawaban sesuai soal yang dia berikan.

Aku meletakan spidol yang kukenakan tadi dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. _Sensei_ terlihat sedang memeriksa jawabanku dan tersenyum.

Aku menyeringai tipis karena pelajaran ini sudah kupelajari di rumah.

"Bagus. Ya-"

"Permisi." Suara seseorang menghentikan perkataan Kakashi- _Sensei._ Wanita berambut Ungu tua itu menghampiri Kakashi- _sensei_ dan memberikan sebuah kertas padanya sebelum pergi.

Aku melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ sedikit terkejut dengan isi kertas yang tersebut, dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sekertaris," Panggilnya. Seorang perempuan mengacungkan tangannya. " Apa kau sudah meng- _absen_ kelas ini?"Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tulis bahwa Haruno Sakura tidak masuk karena izin." Ucap Kakashi- _sensei._ Aku mengangkat satu alisku. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apa alasan dia tidak masuk? Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya mulai bersarang di pikiranku.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku dan Naruto langsung pergi ke atap sekolah tanpa ke kantin terlebih dahulu, kemudian duduk di atas sofa tua yang masih kuat menahan bobot tubuh kami.

Aku menunduk memperhatikan sepatuku putus asa "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumamku pelan.

"Kau ingin ku antarkan ke rumah Sakura- _chan?_ " Tiba- tiba suara Naruto tertangkap oleh indera pendengarku. Tunggu...

Aku memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rumah Sakura? Dan, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan akhiran _'-Chan'_?"

Dia berpose seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Aku memutar bola mata bosan, aku tahu dia sedang menjahiliku. "Ck... cepatlah!" Dan sekarang raut wajahnya berubah terkejut." _Teme!_ Kita tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu bukan? Tapi kenapa kau meminta cepat?"Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar apa yang sedang rubah mesum itu bicarakan.

Bletak!

Aku memberikan jitakan yang lumayan kuat di kepala duriannya itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan _baka_!?" Geramku kesal. Jelas saja aku kesal! Aku ini masih normal dan masih punya keinginan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama wanita yang aku cintai!

" _Ittei!_ Aku 'kan hanya bercanda _teme_." Tukasnya sambil mengusap- usap kepalanya. Aku memicingkan mataku ke arahnya. "Tapi candaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Aku kembali memasang raut wajah datar." Ku tanya sekali lagi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rumah Sakura? Dan, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan akhiran _'-Chan'_?"

Dia menghela nafas pendek. "Huft... Jadi, enam hari yang lalu setelah pulang sekolah aku pergi ke Kedai Ichiraku untuk membeli ramen ekstra jumbo. Beberapa menit kemudian Ramen yang ku pesan akhirnya datang, tidak lama setelah itu ada seorang _gadis_ yang duduk di sebelahku..,"

Aku menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya seraya memikirkan apa gadis yang duduk di sebelah Naruto itu Sakura? Naruto menghirup udara sejenak. "Dia memesan dua porsi Sup miso, yang satu dibungkus dan satunya makan di tempat. Dia mempunyai mata putih yang indah, surai-"

Bletak!

Aku menjitak Naruto (lagi) untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Langsung ke intinya saja _bakayaro_!" _Kami-sama,_ jangan biarkan aku terkena penyakit darah tinggi mendadak karena berteman -bersahabat- dengan rubah bodoh ini.

" _Teme,_ kenapa kau memukulku lagi!? Kau 'kan dari awal bertanya, tidak mengatakan aku harus bercerita dari intinya shh... " Serunya disertai ringisan pelan.

"Aku 'kan bertanya padamu untuk menanyakan tentang Sakura bukan dirimu." Paparku menatapnya malas. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran rubah konyolnya. "Iya, yah. Hehehe..."

Aku memejamkan mata."Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu, ingat! Yang intinya saja."

"Ehermm..,"Dia berdeham lumayan keras." Jadi setelah aku selesai makan Ramen, aku pulang lewat jalan _Senju_ bukan jalan biasa yang sering kulewati. _S_ aat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu Sakura- _Chan_ di pertigaan, karena kami sama-sama akan melewati jalur yang sama jadi kami memutuskan- umm... sebenarnya aku saja sih yang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, lalu aku mengantar Sakura- _Chan._ Nah, saat itu lah aku tahu dimana Sakura- _Chan_ tinggal." Ujar Naruto semangat.

Aku mengangguk. "Lalu mengapa kau memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel _'-Chan'?_ "

"Hehe... 'kan sahabat es ku sedang kasmaran dengannya, jadi supaya terdengar lebih akrab saja." Ucapnya enteng. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah berlawanan dengannya takut-takut kalau dia melihat-walau sedikit- rona merah di pipiku. " _Urusai_!" Balasku sinis.

 _Tett... Tett... Tett..._

"Yosh... ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Sepulang sekolah kita langsung saja kerumah Sakura- _Chan._ " Seru Naruto dengan semangat, berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Hn." Gumamku sambil menyusulnya.

Ya, aku mungkin sangat kesal pada Naruto, sifat jahilnya sangat mirip dengan Itachi- _nii._ Tapi, entah bagaimana orang-orang seperti mereka selalu menjadi yang berharga untukku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. _Rencana sang Pencipta memang tidak terduga._

 ** _Normal_**

* * *

 ** _~Nerd Sakura~_**

* * *

Aroma obat-obatan tercium dimana-mana. Sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang di tempat ini. Ada juga dari mereka yang sedang duduk menunggu sesuatu, sama halnya dengan gadis yang rambutnya sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan dari jepang, Haruno Sakura.

Menunggu. Itu lah hal yang sedang Sakura lakukan sekarang. Sakura duduk di depan sebuah ruangan dengan raut wajah yang jelas tersirat akan kekhawatiran, sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu dalam keadaan diam. Sakura menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan ia sangat gelisah sekarang, sampai matanya terpaku pada seorang wanita berambut ungu tua. Seketika ia mengingat sesuatu- Sekolah. Ya, Sekolah.

Sakura membuka tas selempangnya,menyobek satu kertas lalu mengambil pulpennya. Sakura kemudian berdiri dan berlari kecil seraya memanggil wanita itu. "Anko- _Sensei_!"Panggilnya lumayan keras. Anko yang dipanggil menoleh menuju sumber suara. Beruntung hanya sedikit orang yang berada di sana jadi tidak terlalu terganggu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa suster yang memberikan kode pada Sakura untuk tidak berisik.

Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat khawatir Sakura berhenti berlari di samping anko, lalu menulis dengan meng-alaskan dinding supaya saat dia menulis tulisannya tidak terlalu acak-acakan.

Anko mengerutkan dahinya, ia tahu siapa yang sekarang ini sedang berada di sampingnya. Sakura adalah murid yang pandai dipelajarannya-sebelum ada Sasuke-"Sakura, sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanya anko.

Sakura menggeleng kecil."Ada suatu urusan di sini." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Tiga menit kemudian Sakura menyelesaikan tulisannya dan segera menyerahkan kertas itu pada Anko. " _Sensei,_ Hari ini _sensei_ akan ke Sekolah bukan?" Tanya Sakura. Anko mengangguk.

"Tolong, berikan surat ini pada Kakashi- _sensei_ karena hari ini saya tidak bisa masuk ke Sekolah." Anko mengambil surat itu. Sakura tersenyum."Kalau begitu saya undur diri. _Arigatou_ _sensei."_ Ujar Sakura kemudian berbalik dengan langkah gontai. Anko menghela nafas pelan memandang surat di tangannya.

Sakura kembali duduk dan menunggu deperti semula. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa orang memakai seragam khas dokter/bidan keluar ruangan di depannya. Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dokter yang menangani ibunya itu dengan wajah pucat." Dok, bagaimana dengan ibu saya?"

Dokter yang ber- _nametag_ Kabuto itu tersenyum tipis."Tadinya penyakit paru-paru Nyonya Mebuki kembali kambuh, tapi untung saja kamu membawa ibumu tepat waktu. Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat, untuk hari-hari ke depannya Nyonya Mebuki disarankan untuk melakukan rawat inap supaya kondisinya bisa lebih baik."

Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Terimakasih dok." Kabuto mengangguk lalu berjalan menyusul orang-orang yang juga menagani ibunya tadi. Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit gemetar, ia mengambil kursi dan meletakannya disamping ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring.

Sakura duduk di atas kursi yang diambilnya tadi. Sakura mengambil salah satu pergelangan tangan ibunya disertai tatapan sendu.

" _Kaa-san..."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hallo! Masih ada yang ingat fanfict ini? Ya, aku tahu updatenya kelamaan gak heran kalau ada yang lupa sama fanfict ini TT_TT Jadi aku minta maaf (kalau) ada yang nungguin Nerd Sakura atau Vampire love up nya lamaaa... buanget. Soalnya nyari inspirasi sama mood itu susah (menurut aku) :"3_

 _Baiklah mumpung suasana hatiku sedang happy gak down(bukan berarti kemari-kemarin aku galau) aku akan menjawab review dari kalian, cekidott..._

 ** _Rasfaras_** _**Uchiha** : Yo'i, ini udah dilanjut kok ;)_

 ** _Sakura_ _Sweetpea_** _:Hai juga cha! :D masa sih jadi malu deh -^_^-_

 ** _Okaerioka_** _: AAAAAAAAAAA... Okaerioka, makasih udah RnR #Ikut-ikutanAAAAAAA...*Plaakkk_

 ** _echaNM_** _: Iya, bener banget huhuhu... ;'( BTW maaci ya, udah RnR ;)_

 _ **hanazono yuri** : Maaf pendek abisnya Authornya sibuk #Author1000alasan -_-" ini udah lanjut kok;)_

 _ **dina haruno** : Makasih udah mau nunggu :D moga-moga pas baca fanfict ini gak lupa yah karena kelamaan update ;)_

 ** _Dan aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Foll/Fave,_**

 ** _Silent rider, atau yang cuma mampir._**

 ** _Sekali lagi terimakasih :)_**

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dokter yang ber-nametag Kabuto itu tersenyum tipis."Tadinya penyakit paru-paru Nyonya Mebuki kembali kambuh, tapi untung saja kamu membawa ibumu tepat waktu. Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat, untuk hari-hari ke depannya Nyonya Mebuki disarankan untuk melakukan rawat inap supaya kondisinya bisa lebih baik."_

 _Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Terimakasih dok." Kabuto mengangguk lalu berjalan menyusul orang-orang yang juga menagani ibunya tadi. Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit gemetar, ia mengambil kursi dan meletakannya disamping ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring._

 _Sakura duduk di atas kursi yang diambilnya tadi. Sakura mengambil salah satu pergelangan tangan ibunya disertai tatapan sendu._

 _"Kaa-san..."_

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H and other_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By SasukeCherry_

* * *

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Kyaa.. dia keren.", "Ah, senyumannya sangat manis...", "Gyaa.. mata hitamnya sangat indah!", "LIhat kulit eksotisnya!" ,"Aku seperti melihat malaikat.", "Oh, pangeran-pangeran yang ku impikan~", "Sayang sekali aku sudah menikah.", "Hahh... ternyata dia masih SMA." Berbagai keluhan dan ucapan kekaguman terdengar dari para kaum hawa yang -dengan sengaja atau pun tidak- sedang melintas didekat orang yang mereka bicarakan.

Dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan dengan langkah _staycool_ \- err... mungkin hanya seorang pemuda berambut raven saja yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang. Sedangkan pemuda yang lainnya -sebut saja Naruto- dia berjalan dengan tangan yang ia lambaikan kepada para fansnya, tentu saja balasan yang mereka terima dari Naruto membuat wanita-wanita di sana semakin berani untuk menunjukan ketertarikanya pada mereka berdua.

Pemuda raven tadi -Sasuke- yang memang dari tadi berjalan dengan wajah kelewat datarnya, kalau dilihat lebih detail lagi akan terkihat guratan kekesalan ditambah lelah di wajahnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih saja melambaikan tangannya pada para fans barunya tersebut. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Ia kembali mengingat hal bodoh apa yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga membuat mereka berada di jalan yang menurut Sasuke adalah _neraka dunia._

 _ **Flashback**_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul **13.29**.

 _Tett... Tett... Tett... Tett..._

"Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh beres-beres." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman dibalik masker hitamnya.

Murid-murid yang mendengar hal itu hanya bersorak senang sambil membereskan peralatan Sekolah mereka. Setelah membereskan semuanya mereka pun memberikan salam pada Kakashi dan disambut dengan anggukan juga senyuman dari Kakashi. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke arah gerbang Sekolah setelah mereka keluar dari kelas XI.

Sasuke memberikan kode berhenti pada Naruto sebelum merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphone miliknya. Ia menghidupkan handphone berwarna hitam itu lalu menekan password supaya ia bisa membuka aplikasi yang ditujunya. Setelah itu ia membuka _icon_ bergambar telepon dan beberapa kali menekan angka-angka di sana.

Sasuke mendekatkan benda itu didekat telinganya hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar seorang lelaki mengangkatnya.

" _Halo. Dengan siapa ini?_ " Tanya seseorang dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Itachi sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat dari biasanya jadi kau tidak perlu mengirim orang-orang berbadan besar itu untuk mencariku _lagi_." Ujar Sasuke _to the point_ tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya langsung mengeluarkan aura senang dan konyolnya hingga membuat teman satu kampusnya menggeleng pasrah. "Oh, kau _imoutou._ Hei, hei... aku 'kan sangat khawatir padamu karena kau pulang larut dari biasanya. Dan-hei, sejak kapan kau mengganti nomor Hp mu?" Panggilan yang Itachi biasa keluarkan saat dirumah membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Naruto yang masih berada dekat di samping Sasuke hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena mendengar _panggilan_ sayang Itachi untuk Sasuke.

"Ck. Sudahlah, nanti saja kuceritakan," Papar Sasuke, saat ia ingin mematikas ponselnya tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai" Oh, ya. Jangan lupa teraktirannya." Tuturnya santai, tidak mempedulikan keadaan Itachi yang sedang meraung-raung dalam hati dan merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan perjanjian itu. _Tidak. uang sakuku akan habis kalau begini..._ batin Itachi.

Saat Sasuke menutup telponnya tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa kencang."Bwahahaha! Ternyata kalian masih memainkan perjanjian itu. Hahahaha..." Sasuke memutar mata bosan. "Sudahlah. Cepat kita ke rumah Sakura!" Perintahnya sambil berjalan.

Naruto masih tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya yang sudah mulai kesakita. "Hahaha... shhh..." Ringisnya pelan.

dua puluh lima menit mereka berjalan sekarang mereka sudah tiba di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap akan masuk ke dalam kedai namun niatnya tidak tercapai karena Sasuke sudah memegang lengannya. Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau ingat bukan apa tujuan kita?" Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

 _Balas dendam eh, Sasuke?_

"Ya, ya. Kalau gitu kita ke...," Naruto memicingkan matanya mengingat jalan."Ah, Jalan Senju." Lanjutnya berjalan dengan semangat sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Belum sampai setengah jalan Naruto sudah berhenti terlebih dahulu otomatis Sasuke juga berhenti. "Nona itu?" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya melihat seorang _gadis_ di depannya. "Ya, benar. Nona itu!" Papar Naruto kemudian berlari.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto bertingkah seperti itu langsung mengejar Naruto. "Hey, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke namun dihiraukan.

"Ck... _Mendokusei_." Keluh Sasuke berusaha mengimbangi lari Naruto.

 _Tidak heran dia juara satu soal olahraga_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke pun berhenti, ia tidak tahu Naruto sudah pergi kemana.

" _Hey, nona tunggu!_ " Sasuke mempertajam pendengarannya. Betul! Itu suara Naruto. Sasuke berjalan mengikuti suara samar Naruto.

"Kau ingat aku tidak? Yang bertemu denganmu di kedai Ramen Ichiraku enam hari yang lalu." Sasuke berhenti. Dia sedikit mengendap-endap dan mengintip dibalik papan kayu, ia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang _gadis_ yang hanya memandang Naruto datar sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Umm... nona. Boleh kah aku berbicara sesuatu padamu?" _Gadis_ itu terlihat kesal dengan Naruto namun ia tetap menunggu apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan padanya.

Pipi Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah, dan Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto menyukai _gadis_ itu. _Ternyata pilihanmu cantik juga_ batin Sasuke namun tetap saja menurutnya Sakura lah yang paling cantik.

 _Gadis_ itu mengenakan celana yang terlihat seperti celana tentara dengan kaos oblong yang sedikit tertutupi jaket berwarna putih. "A- aku menyukaimu." Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

 _Gadis_ itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto, maka dari itu Naruto menjelaskan lebih detail lagi. "A- aku tahu kita baru bertemu sekali dan sekarang dua. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama. A- aku, Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke melihat _gadis_ itu masih tetap tenang sebelum kemudian menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa." _Gadis_ itu membuat Naruto sekaligus Sasuke membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan. Bukan pernyataannya yang membuat mereka membeku tapi...

.

.

.

... Suaranya.

Seketika suasana hening. Naruto merasaka hatinya hancur berkeping-keping menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah... laki-laki! Dia masih tidak percaya kalau ada lelaki yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua yang halus, mata putih yang memukau, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang indah, dan bulu mata yang lumayan panjang.

"Hn. Kau sudah menyadarinya. Aku laki-laki dan aku normal jadi maaf saja aku tidak bisa." Tukas lelaki itu dengan menekankan kata laki-laki dan normal dengan nada tegas kemudian melangkah pergi.

Perlahan Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam." Aku tidak apa-apa. Beruntung rasa ini hanya sekedar rasa suka bukan cinta."

Sasuke mengangguk. Meski ia tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya namun ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya dalam hati. "Kalau begitu bisakah kita pergi dari sini? Aku tidak tahu ini tempat apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengembalikan jiwa semangatnya. Setidaknya ia akan membantu sahabatnya supaya tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat "Baiklah kita akan ke-" Perlahan senyuman Naruto memudar setelah melihat sekelilingnya. "-Dimana ini?"

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya menepuk jidatnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebuah kenyataan hinggap di pikiran Sasuke, bahwa mereka berdua _tersesat_. _Sial!_ Batin Sasuke memberontak ingin memarahi Naruto dengan kata-kata pedasnya namun ia tahu Naruto baru saja ditolak oleh seorang lelaki yang akan membuat iri para wanita karena kecantikannya.

Naruto tertunduk sedih. " _Gomenne,_ Sasuke." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah kita bisa bertanya pada penduduk sini bukan?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Benar! Ia masih bisa membantu Sasuke! Semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto mengangguk. "Kau benar! Ayo!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sahabatnya sudah kembali ceria.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Setelah mereka dekat dengan wanita itu Naruto lah yang langsung bertanya. "Permisi, apa anda mengetahui dimana jalan Senju?" Wanita itu terlihat bingung."Engg... jalan Senju? Maaf saya tidak terlalu mengetahui jalanan di sini. Saya baru pindah. Kalian bisa bertanya pada orang-orang di pasar sana." Ujar Wanita itu dengan menunjuk banyak orang -terutama wanita- yang sedang membeli dan menjual walau waktu sudah hampir menunjukan jam **15.00** **.**

Sasuke sedikit meneguk salivanya sendiri. Semoga para wanita di sana tidak ganas do'anya pada _kami-sama._

 _ **Normal**_

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Bertanya-tanya pada beberapa pedagang yang sedang berjualan. Mereka bertanya seakan-akan sedang bertanya pada 1 dari seribu orang. Setiap orang yang bertanya mengatakan "Maaf saya tidak tahu.","Saya sedang berjualan maaf.","Hehehe... saya hanya keluar rumah saat berjualan dan membeli bahan makanan jadi saya tidak tahu. Maaf yah."," Kalau tidak mau beli jangan di sini!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah. Baiklah bertanya satu kali lagi! Demi Sakura juga rasa aneh yang hinggap di dadanya dan demi bebas dari kesesatan jalan! Semangatnya dalam hati. Perlahan Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Apa kau tahu Jalan Senju?" Tanyanya pada wanita tua yang sedang berjualan beberapa makanan dan roti. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Ah, Jalan Senju ya? Seingat saya, lurus saja ke depan, nanti akan ada Rumah Sakit Konoha, lalu belok kanan di sana ada perempatan ambil jalan lurus. Jalan senju berjarak empat ratu meter dari kedai Ichiraku Ramen."

 _Empat ratus meter!_ Batin Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke mengambil uang senilai lima puluh yen (Author gak terlalu tau uang asing jadi anggep aja 50 yen itu lima pluh ribu) dan memberikannya pada wanita itu namun wanita itu menolak. "Saya hanya ingin membantu." Katanya. Walau sedikit dipaksa namun wanita itu tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya jadi Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada wanita itu.

Selama perjalanan Naruto mengusulkan untuk singgah sebentar ke sebuah cafetaria di dekat Rumah Sakit untuk membeli minuman juga makanan pada Sasuke.

"Hei, _teme_! kita istirahat saja terlebih dahulu, lagipula dari tadi kita terus jalan apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Benar juga dari tadi mereka hanya jalan dan tidak beristirahat. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Sebelum Sasuke masuk kedalam cafe itu ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Sakura." Sasuke mengejar Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah masuk duluan ke cafe.

"Sakura!" Sasuke kembali memanggil Sakura lumayan kencang. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan memandang Sasuke bingung. _Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?_ Batinnya.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya lirih. Sasuke berhenti dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kelelahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mulai mencoba menyusun kata. "Eng.. Aku..." Sasuke tidak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hal itu membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat gugup, karena menurut Sasuke Sakura sangatlah imut jika bergaya seperti itu.

"Itu aku..." Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara. "Aku-" "Kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan beristirahat di cafetaria." Potong Naruto yang membuat Sasuke lega.

"Aa... begitu." Ujar Sakura mengangguk.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih dari bahasa tubuhnya dan dibalas cengiran Naruto.

"Eng... Sakura- _chan_. Maukah kau menemani kami sebentar di cafetaria?" Tawar Naruto. Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menjawab namun ia akhirnya meng-Iyakan tawaran Naruto.

Keheningan sangat terasa diantara mereka bertiga. Hanya terdengar orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama di dalam cafe tersebut. Sasuke yang memang asalnya pendiam dan tidak jago bersosialisasi sangat risih dengan keheningan ini, ia mencoba merangkai kata dan mengutarakannya namun selalu ia urung kembali niatnya.

Naruto merasa ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berbicara. "Umm... _teme_ , Aku pergi ke toilet dulu yah?" Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mencegah Naruto tapi mau bagaimana lagi Naruto sudah langsung pergi tanpa mendengar balasannya.

Sedikit was-was Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, begitu juga Sakura yang sesekali melirik Sasuke.

" Jadi..." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Sedikit rona pink terlihat di wajah Sakura.

"Kau dulu.."Mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama -lagi-

"Kau saja terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak kau dulu." Elak Sakura.

Sedikit berdeham untuk menenangkan diri, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan."Jadi... kenapa kau tidak masuk ke Sekolah tadi?"

Sakura sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab."Aku, aku mengantar Ibu ke Rumah Sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh." Ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu apa besok kau akan masuk ke Sekolah?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan izin selama beberapa hari."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Keheningan kembali melanda mereka selama beberapa saat. "Apa aku- umm... kami boleh menjenguk ibumu... besok?"

Sakura menatap langsung mata _onyx_ Sasuke dibalik kacamatanya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tentu saja boleh." Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum juga ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Bagaimana kabar Sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Biasa saja... Kakashi- _sensei-_ "

Selanjutnya mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau tentang pelajaran dan Sekolahan. Naruto yang memang berkata akan pergi ke toilet ternyata dari tadi berdiri di balik dinding dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berbicara. _Ck... kenapa malah ngomongin tentang pelajaran sih. Kenapa tidak seperti drama-drama di novel? Yang romantisan dikit apa._ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A:N_ _:_

 _Apa segini masih pendek? Aku gak tau... tapi aku usahain lebih panjang..._

 _Apa masih ada typo? Aku yakin banyak! Karena fict ini belum di edit..._

 _Apa terkesan datar? Aku rasa YA..._

 _Apa Author capek? Hwaaa... aku capek banget... aku pusing sama alur ceritanya dan ide untuk chapter ini sebenarnya langsung nyantol(?) di kepala aku tanpa pikir panjang jadi... maaf kalau ngecewain :"3_

 _Dan... maaf sekarang aku gak bisa bales review kalian di sini tapi aku sangat, sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah **Foll/Fave** ,_ **_Review_** _, atau pun mampir sekedar mel_ _uangkan waktu untuk baca fict abal-abal ini. ;")_

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Bagaimana kabar Sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Sakura._

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Biasa saja... Kakashi-sensei-"_

 _Selanjutnya mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau tentang pelajaran dan Sekolahan. Naruto yang memang berkata akan pergi ke toilet ternyata dari tadi berdiri di balik dinding dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berbicara. Ck... kenapa malah ngomongin tentang pelajaran sih. Kenapa tidak seperti drama-drama di novel? Yang romantisan dikit apa. Pikir Naruto dalam hati._

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H and other_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

 _ **Sakura**_

Hari ini aku sudah akan kembali masuk ke Sekolah. Tiga hari absen dari Sekolah memang sedikit membuatku jengah, terlebih lagi aku hanya duduk tidak nyaman di sebelah kiri ranjang rumah sakit -yang ditempati _Kaa -san,_ atau sesekali keluar ruangan menghirup udara segar di taman tidak jauh dari ruangan _Kaa -san._

Ya, sesuai yang ku katakan; hanya sedikit jengah. Karena di siang harinya Sasuke juga Naruto akan datang dengan Sasuke yang memutar mata bosan sambil melipat tangan di dadanya kemudian Naruto yang berceloteh ria dan aku akan tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang terkadang bertengkar karena hal sepele. Di sore harinya aku akan kembali duduk diam karena mereka berdua kembali pulang ke rumah masing -masing.

Aku melirik jam yang menunjukan angka **06.05**. Kemarin sore aku pulang ke rumah karena _Kaa -san_ sudah siuman dan dipindahkan keruangan biasa. Sebenarnya aku ingin tetap menemani _Kaa -san_ , tapi _Kaa -san_ mengatakan tidak baik untukku tetap berada di dalam rumah sakit dan absen dari Sekolah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jiwa keras kepalaku ingin memberontak namun ku urungkan, mengingat _Kaa -san_ sedang sakit. Maka dari itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pulang.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Berada di dalam kamar dengan seragam sailor berwarna hitam putih, rambut merah mudah panjangku diikat ekor kuda, kaus kaki berwarna hitam panjang, dan. . . ah, iya. Kacamata! Aku langsung menyambar kacamata yang letaknya di atas sebuah nakas kecil -dibelakangku dan memakainya.

"Huftt. . ." sedikit menghela napas, aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur setelah mengambil tas selempang milikku. Aku memakai tasku dan memasak omelet kemudian bergegas memakannya.

Dengan terburu - buru aku memakai sepatu dan berjalan keluar rumah setelah mengunci pintu rumah. Kira -kira dua puluh menit berlalu, aku tidak tahu pasti benar dua puluh menit atau tidak karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Sekarang aku sudah mulai memasuki lingkungan Sekolah, dan tepat di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka aku melihat beberapa gadis. Aku memelankan langkah kakiku untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Aa ... bukankah itu Shion juga umm ... aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan tiga orang gadis lainnya, namun aku tahu mereka adalah teman Shion.

"Hmm ... kurasa masa skorsnya sudah berakhir," Gumamku pelan. "Tapi, tidak biasanya dia berangkat sepagi ini." Tambahku. Memang setiap berangkat ke Sekolah aku lah murid di kelas Xi A yang selalu datang lebih awal. Aku menggendikan bahu dan kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelas dengan pandangan lurus ke depan mengabaikan Shion yang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa mereka mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku menggeleng kecil. Mungkin saja mereka ingin duduk di kursi mereka, toh, ini juga 'kan kelas mereka.

Dengan santai aku menaruh tas selempangku dan duduk di kursi sebelah kiri yang saat aku menghadap ke papan tulis, meja ini sudah dikelilingi Shion dan teman -temannya. Aku menghela napas pelan karena aku sadar, kalau sekarang ini aku sedang dalam keadaaan bahaya.

 _Brak!_

"Huh! Aku bingung. Kenapa Sasuke - _k_ _un_ mau berteman apa lagi membelamu? Padahal sudah jelas kalau aku bahkan lebih cantik dan kaya darimu!" Shion memukul meja dengan keras kemudian membentakku.

Aku terdiam, karena jujur aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya. Aku tetap menatap lurus kearah papan tulis mengabaikan ocehannya.

"Grrhh ... " Aku mendengarnya menggeram. Dan entah kenapa aku malah menyeringai mendengarnya kesal. Ya, ampun ... aku benar benar akan terkena masalah bila ia melihatku menyeringai. Dan ... hei! Sejak kapan aku menjadi seberani ini?

"Heh! Ternyata si _Nerd pink_ ini sudah berani rupanya?!" Dia berhenti sejenak. Suaranya terdengar tercekat. "Hoo~ lihatlah, siapa yang baru saja menyeringai?" Ujarnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Seringaianku perlahan memudar. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Bisa terlihat jelas olehku bahwa kini dia menyeringai lebar.

"Apa perlu ku beri pelajaran supaya bawahan ini mengerti? Sepertinya sebuah- oh, tidak. Mungkin beberapa tamparan akan membuatmu jera?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar ancamannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Aku bertanya dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

Wajahnya berubah datar. "Aku tidak berniat memberi tahumu karena itu hanya akan membuatku merasa rendah,"

"Lagi pula ... aku ingin memberimu pelajaran bukan?" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengayunkannya ke arahku.

Aku yang memang belum siap dengan tindakannya hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit.

.

1 detik...

.

2 detik...

.

3 det-

.

"Kau masih ingin menutup matamu atau membukanya?"

Dengan cepat aku membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke sedang menahan tangan Shion yang mungkin beberapa senti lagi siap mendarat di pipiku.

"Cih, ini memuakkan!" Tukas Shion sambil menghentakan tangannya supaya bisa melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke ditangannya, kemudian pergi keluar kelas diikuti teman -temannya, entah kemana ...

 _ **Normal**_

"Hey _teme_ , ada apa dengan si Shion itu? Wajahnya kusut sekali." Tanya Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke."Err... Sasuke,"

Sasuke menatap sakura sambil bergumam. "Hn."

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Y-ya, tak apa." Balas Sasuke berusaha tenang namun gagal.

Sakura mengangkat satu alis heran. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sakura-

"Hn"

-Yang hanya dibalas gumaman Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu."

"Ya."

Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dan saat itulah tawa Naruto yang tadi sudah ditahan olehnya pecah. "Buahahaha... cieee~ yang malu -malu kucing nih ye~"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya." _Urusai_!" Bentaknya berusaha menghentikan tawa Naruto yang malah semakin menjadi -jadi.

"Aaa~, pipimu tadi merah lho~" Goda Naruto.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal kemudian bergegas menaruh tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah "Hahhh. . . aku yakin mereka berdua akan jadian," Seketika aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tapi aku kapan? Kenapa dia harus jadi laki -laki? Dunia ini memang tidak adil ..." Ucap Naruto mendadak lesu mengingat kejadian pernyataan sukanya kemarin -kemarin.

* * *

 ** _~ Nerd Sakura ~_**

* * *

" _Ohaiyou,_ anak -anak!" Sapa seorang lelaki bermasker yang sering disebut Kakashi.

Mereka yang dipanggil anak -anak hanya menghela napas melihat kebiasaan telat gurunya itu. Terkadang mereka tidak habis pikir, kenapa tidak sekalian saja gurunya itu terlambat sampai jam pelajaran habis.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut wajah tak berdosa. "Haha. . . maaf, tadi aku melihat kuci- "

"Sudahlah _sensei_ kami sudah tahu!" Celetuk Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Ah, kalian pengertian sekali. _Sensei_ jadi terharu." Ucap Kakashi yang membuat murid -murid di sana menjadi kesal setengah mati. Mereka bukannya tahu bukan karena pengertian atau apalah itu, tapi karena alasan yang dipakai Kakashi selalu tidak masuk di akal dan selalu membuat mereka ingin melempar kursi ke wajah berdosa yang selalu terlihat tanpa dosa itu. Kalian mengerti 'kan maksudku?

" _Yare -yare._ Hari ini akan diadakan ulangan harian-"

"Apa?!" Seru murid -murid serempak -minus Sasuke-.

Kakashi mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. "Eh, kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu? Seperti aku tidak mengatakan pada kalian saja."

"Memang tidak!"

"Aa ... begitu. Baiklah, ulangan kali ini kalian boleh melihat buku,"

"Hore! / Yuhu!" Murid -murid pun bersorak minus Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahinya dan Sakura yang mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Tapi ada satu syarat. Apa kalian bisa memenuhinya?" Kakashi bertanya dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya.

"Katakan saja, apa _sensei_!" Teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah ... kalian boleh melihat buku tapi ..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

Siswa -siswi -minus Sasuke dan Sakura (lagi) -pun menunggu syarat yang akan ditentukan Kakashi dengan penuh harap, terutama Naruto.

"Tidak boleh dibaca." Kakashi meyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

25 % ...

.

60 % ...

.

90 % ...

.

100 % ...

Semua murid terdiam. Tiba -tiba saja kelas menjadi hening. Murid -murid yang tadi bersorak senang dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk Kakashi sekarang membatin hal yang sama untuk Kakashi.

 _'Bunuh ... bunuh ... bunuh ... bunuh ...'_

Kakashi menahan senyumnya dan berpura -pura tidak tahu apa -apa."Tenang lah aku hanya bercanda. Jadi ... bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Suara Kakashi membuat seluruh atensi mengarah pada Kakashi.

 _'Bunuh ... bunuh ... bunuh ... bunuh ...'_

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi

* * *

 ** _~ Nerd Sakura ~_**

* * *

Hari ini Siswa -siswi dipulangkan lebih awal karena mendadak saja guru -guru dipanggil untuk rapat.

"Baiklah anak -anak. Karena hari ini ada rapat mendadak kalian boleh pulang."

"Ha'i _sensei ..._ " Jawab mereka tak bersemangat.

Kakashi yang mendengar jawaban itu pun berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan murid -muridnya yang sudah seperti zombie. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang dengan tergesa -gesa membereskan alat -alat sekolah ke dalam tasnya. "Sakura." Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke . "Ya."

"Apa Mebuki - _baasan_ sudah siuman?" Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun mengangguk." Ya, kemarin sore _kaa -_ _san_ sudah siuman makanya hari ini aku masuk Sekolah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa kau akan langsung ke rumah sakit?" Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti pakaian."

"Jam satu ke rumah sakit bersama?" Tanya Sasuke. "Hahhh ... kau tunggu di rumah, jam satu aku dan Naruto akan menjemputmu lalu kita pergi ke rumah sakit bersama -sama. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Sasuke karena melihat raut wajah bingung Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya ... baiklah." Sakura menutup tas selempangnya lalu memakainya. "Aku duluan." Ujar Sakura kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Sasuke memakai tasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. " _Dobe._ " Naruto tidak merespon panggilan Sasuke, ia hanya melirik Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke menatap heran Naruto.

" _Dobe._ " Sasuke kembali bertanya saat mereka berdua sudah berada di lapangan sekolah. Naruto masih tetap tidak menjawab panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak sebal atas kelakuan Naruto, seketika ide pun terpikirkan oleh Sasuke untuk menyadarkan Naruto.

 _Bletak!_

" _Ittai!_ "

"Hn. Sudah kembali ke bumi, _dobe_."

Naruto menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. "Apa yang kalu lakukan!? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasuke memasang wajah tembok andalannya. "Kau yang kenapa? Dari tadi kau sudah seperti mayat berjalan saja."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Habis candaan Kakashi - _sensei_ itu tidak lucu tahu! Sudah terlambat, datang -datang bilang ujian, boleh lihat buku tapi tidak boleh dibaca, setelah murid -murid syok karena ujian- eh, malah bercanda! Apa -apaan itu!?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar apa -apa karena ia masih bisa dibilang murid baru, tapi dalam hati ia sedikit menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

" _Dobe._ " Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Jam satu, kita ke rumah Sakura dan menjemputnya lalu ke rumah sakit bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Maksudmu jam satu kita berdua akan menjemput Sakura lalu ke rumah sakit bareng -bareng. Begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Naruto meletakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu, menimbang -nimbang tawaran Sasuke. "Hmm ... nanti aku akan menghubungimu untukmengirim jawabannya padamu. Kau mau?"

"Baiklah." Balas Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **~ Nerd Sakura ~**_

* * *

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan _darkblue._ Ia sekarang sudah rapih memakai kemeja putih yang ia lipat sampai sikutnya lalu celana panjang berwarn hitam. Simpel bukan? Ya, sangat simpel dan menawan.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan meyimpannya di saku celana sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Hari ini keadaan di rumah sangat sepi karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Sunagakure entah ada urusan apa. Di rumah ini juga tidak mempunyai pelayan, hanya ada tukang kebun dan satpam di depan rumah. Lalu kemana itachi? Tenang, Itachi sedang tidak ada di rumah karena mempunyai tugas kerja kelompok dengan teman - teman anehnya.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sedang berpikir apa sebaiknya ia membawa motor kesayangannya atau tidak? Ia melirik helm berwarna hitam di sampingnya. Saat ia akan memutuskan untuk membawa motornya ia teringat kalau Naruto juga akan ikut. Sebentar! Dari tadi Naruto belum menghubunginya.

 _Kring ... kring ... kri-_

Sasuke melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya sebelum menggeser sebuah gambar berwarna hijau ke kiri menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Hmm?" Sasuke menyahut panggilan yang berasal dari handphone yang ia letakkan di saku celananya.

 _"Teme, sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut ke rumah sakit deh. Katakan saja aku ada urusan. Lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian jadi ... selamat berpacaran~"_

Sasuke terdiam saat sambungan dimatikan oleh Naruto. Perlahan senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "Terserah kau saja." Gumamnya sambil menyambar helm yang tadinya ia kira tidak jadi ia pakai.

* * *

 _ **~ Nerd Sakura ~**_

* * *

 _ **Sakura**_

"Huftt ... " Aku menghela napas bosan. Sebenarnya masih dua puluh menit lagi menunjukan pukul satu tapi, ya ... sendirian di dalam rumah sudah sangat membosankan karena biasanya kalau di rumah selalu ada _Kaa -san_ jadi aku tidak kesepian.

Aku kembali menghela napas. Hmm ... sepertinya kalau aku menunggu di luar rumah akan lebih baik. Pikirku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah menunggu mereka berdua menjemputku.

Mungkin sudah lebih dari lima belas menit aku menunggu dan masih belum ada tanda -tanda kedatangan mereka. Aku berniat kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum suara sebuah motor dan seseorang menghentikanku.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menaiki sebuah motor Ninja berwarna hitam dan sedikit corak biru tua di sana. Dia melepaskan helmnya dan sekarang rambut ravennya terlihat acak -acakan. Ya... ampun dia benar -benar keren. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lagi -lagi aku terpesona olehnya.

"Aa ... tidak. Dimana Naruto?" Tanyaku. Oh, tidak. Apa aku terlihat gugup?

"Katanya ada urusan."Ujarnya cuek. Aku sedikit bergumam mendengar jawabannya.

"Cepat naik." Serunya sambil memakai kembali helmnya. Dengan ragu -ragu aku menaiki motornya dan berusaha meredam detak jantungku.

"Pegangan yang erat."

Aku ingin membalas kalimatnya tapi belum sampai aku menjawab sepatah kata pun ia sudah menjalankan motornya lumayan kencang, refleks aku langsung mendekapnya erat. _Hei, aku hampir jatuh!_ Batinku berteriak.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku bertahan dalam posisi yang seperti ini. Aku memeluknya dan memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku merasa kalau motor ini perlahan memelan dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara Sasuke membuatku cepat -cepat turun dari motor.

"Kau gila! Tadi hampir saja aku terjungkal!" Semburku secara tiba -tiba. Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Hmphh ... " Aku mendengarnya mendengus atau mungkin saja dia sedang menahan tawa. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Benar saja dia sedang menahan tawanya. _Hei, apa yang lucu!_

"Tertawa lah sepuasmu!" Ucapku ketus. Setelah aku mengucapkan itu dia langsung mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Habis kau manis saat marah."

Aku menegang mendengarnya. Ah, kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangaku ke arah lain.

"S -sudahlah. Ayo kita keruangan _Kaa -san_." Ujarku berjalan keluar dari area parkiran.

 _Ceklek ..._

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan _Kaa -san._ Aku melihat _Kaa -san_ sedang duduk menyender di ranjang tersenyum saat melihatku dan tidak lama kemudian terkejut. Apa _Kaa -san_ terkejut melihat Sasuke?

"Ah, ternyata ada seseorang. Siapa namamu?" _Kaa -san_ kembali tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke _._ " Aku melihat Sasuke membungkuk sopan pada _kaa -san._

Ruangan ini tidak luas dan juga tidak sempit. Ada sebuah ranjang yang disampingnya terdapat jendela yang terbuka lebar, nakas kayu kecil yang di atasnya terdapat vas bunga, satu kursi, sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun, Lukisan padang bunga berukuran sedang, dan juga beberapa alat rumah sakit lainnya.

Aku duduk di atas kursi di samping _Kaa -san._ " _Kaa -san ,_ gimana kabarnya?" Dia tersenyum. "Sudah lebih baik kok."

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Apa di sini nyaman."

"Bisa dibilang nyaman, tapi tidak senyaman di rumah." Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

 _Kring ... krin_ g ... _kring ..._

"Aa ... aku permisi sebentar." Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang bangkit dari sofa. Aku meringis kecil karena melupakan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ya, silakan." _Kaa -san_ menyahut Sasuke. Aku mengangguk membalasnya.

Setelah Sasuke keluar aku memandang _Kaa -san_ yang juga sedang memandangku.

"Jadi ... apa dia pacarmu?"

Pertanyaan Kaa -san membuatku kembali meringis dan pipiku mulai menghangat. "B -bukan. Dia hanya teman," Aku berhenti sejenak. "Lagi pula pasti aku bukan tipenya kok." Tambahku diiringi senyuman kecut. Ck, kenapa dadaku malah sakit?

 _Kaa -san_ menatap mataku seakan -akan tatapannya menembus kacamataku. "Apa ka-"

Ceklek ...

" Sakura. Aku pamit dulu, aku tidak bisa lama -lama di sini karena ada urusan dan harus segera pulang. Apa mau sekalian diantar?" Ujar Sasuke memotong pekataan _Kaa -san._

" Ah, tidak. Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini." Balasku. Sasuke mengangguk. "Permisi _Baa -san._ "

"Ya, hati -hati."

Aku menatap pintu yang dilalui Sasuke dengan tidak rela. Padahal 'kan dia baru sampai di sini, masa sudah pergi lagi. Tunggu! Aku kenapa sih?

"Saki."

Aku menoleh ke arah _Kaa -san_ yang sedang tersenyum misterius. "E -eh?"

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Pertanyaan _Kaa -san_ membuatku tersentak. Aku menyukai Sasuke?

"Ti -tidak! Kenapa _Kaa -san_ berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

"Habis dari gelagatmu yang seperti itu _Kaa -san_ jadi curiga."

"Gelagat yang seperti apa?"

 _Kaa -san_ menggendikan bahunya. " Saat ditanya apa dia pacarmu kau seperti malu -malu. Ya, _Kaa -san_ akui kalau wajahnya di atas rata -rata, siapa yang tidak malu -malu kalau ditanya apa dia pacarnya atau bukan. Terus ... saat dia pulang kau seperti ... apa ya? Tidak rela mungkin." _Kaa -san_ menghirup udara sebentar.

" _Kaa -san_ mau tanya padamu," Aku mengagguk. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat berada didekat Sasuke?"

Aku mengusap leherku gugup. "Bahagia, senang, nyaman, malu, ingin selalu didekatnya, umm ... terkadang kupu -kupu terbang." Aku meringis mengingat ucapanku yang terakhir. Kupu -kupu terbang? Yang benar saja.

 _Kaa -san_ terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabanku. "Bagaimana keadaan jantungmu?"

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada. "Rasanya seperti ingin meledak," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Haruskah aku periksa ke dokter?"

Sekarang _Kaa -san_ benar -benar tertawa. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku pelan. "Gadis kecil Kaa -san memang sudah besar."

" _Kaa -san_ aku 'kan memang sudah besar."

 _Kaa -san_ menghentikan usapannya lalu meletakan tangannya seperti semula. "Bagi _Kaa -san_ kau masih lah gadis kecil _Kaa -san_ yang sangat keras kepala."

Aku memanyunkan bibirku kesal. _Kaa -san_ kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuanku. "Hmm.. baiklah. apa kau masih ingin tahu apa pendapat _Kaa -san_ mengenai jawaban perasaanmu pada Sasuke?"

Aku melirik _Kaa -san._ "Memangnya apa?"

"Apa kau percaya kalau _Kaa -san_ bilang kau benar -benar menyukainya?"

Aku yakin mukaku sudah memerah mendengar jawaban _Kaa -san._ "I -itu tidak mungkin!"

 _K_ _aa -san_ mengibaskan tangannya. " _Kaa -san_ ini sudah punya banyak pengalaman soal cinta -cintaan, bahkan dulu saat _Kaa -san_ masih SMA sudah mendapat julukan pakar cinta dari teman -teman."

Aku melongo tidak percaya dengan ucapan _Kaa -san_. Wow ... pakar cinta. Benarkah itu?

 _Kaa -san_ menatapku geli. "Hey, sudahlah ... jangan menatap _Kaa -san_ mu ini seperti itu."

Aku cepat -cepat tersadar dari lamunanku. "Jadi menurut Kaa -san aku menyukai Sasuke?"

 _Kaa -san_ tersenyum tipis. " _Kaa -san_ hanya membantu. Karena yang merasakan dan memutuskan apa rasa itu adalah dirimu sendiri jadi jangan sampai salah."

Aku termenung. Benarkah aku menyukai Sasuke?

* * *

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A:N_ _:_

 _Hallo~ Author 1000 alasan di sini~ *plaakk_

 _Duh, maaf ya aku up nya lama -banget- soalnya aku juga sibuk di dunia nyata #Author1000Alasan chap kali ini aku udah tambahin wordsnya -walau sedikit- karena banyak yang minta panjangin dan ... sorry kalau jadinya malah maksa banget -,- dan kalau ada yang bingung kenapa Mebuki bisa berobat di rumah sakit padahal mereka bukan orang mampu. Mereka tuh punya kartu yang mereka tabung pas mereka kaya dulu tapi, khusus untuk kesehatan gitu~ mengerti? Kalau ada yang gak ngerti PM aja ;)_

 _Saatnya bales review :D_

 _echaNM : Hahaha ... Sasu di sini volos karena Authornya juga masih volos *plakk_

 _BlackCherry712 :Hehehe ... di chap 2 udah dijawab kok ... :)_

 _diniavivah23 : Udah dilanjut ;)_

 _Nurulita as Lita-san : Uwaaa ... makasih~ sini, kechup sayang dulu *digampar ;"3_

 _Guest : Makasih udah suka :") Aaaa... maaf gak bisa kilat. Aku sering terkena WB terus #Author1000Alasan_

 _Dini :Ah~ jadi malu~ ini udah ditambahin kok wordsnya ;)_

 _Aku tau kalau cerita ini pasaran banget, terus masih banyak kesalahan lainnya._

 _Terimakasih sudah mau baca fict gaje ini, terus Fall/Fave, dan sudah menyemangati author dengan cara mereview._

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeChery ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Apa kau percaya kalau Kaa -san bilang kau benar -benar menyukainya?"_

 _Aku yakin mukaku sudah memerah mendengar jawaban Kaa -san. "I -itu tidak mungkin!"_

 _Kaa -san mengibaskan tangannya. "Kaa -san ini sudah punya banyak pengalaman soal cinta -cintaan, bahkan dulu saat Kaa -san masih SMA sudah mendapat julukan pakar cinta dari teman -teman."_

 _Aku melongo tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kaa -san. Wow ... pakar cinta. Benarkah itu?_

 _Kaa -san menatapku geli. "Hey, sudahlah ... jangan menatap Kaa -sanmu ini seperti itu."_

 _Aku cepat -cepat tersadar dari lamunanku. "Jadi menurut Kaa -san aku menyukai Sasuke?"_

 _Kaa -san tersenyum tipis. "Kaa -san hanya membantu. Karena yang merasakan dan memutuskan apa rasa itu adalah dirimu sendiri jadi jangan sampai salah."_

 _Aku termenung. Benarkah aku menyukai Sasuke?_

* * *

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H and other_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan teriakan - teriakan para gadis yang mengagung-agungkan namanya, dan itu sukses membuat telinganya berdenyut , ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah membuat Uchiha bungsu itu kesal setengah mati- dan tentu saja Sasuke masih memasang imej kebanggaannya, stay cool.

Kejengkelan itu masih ia rasakan ketika sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Sasuke berbalik dan melirik tajam pada fangirl- yang tidak mau Sasuke akui, masih mengikutinya bagai anak - anak ayam yang mengikuti Induknya. Hmm... bukankah Sasuke memiliki rambut yang bermodelkan pantat Ayam? Apa mungkin ... sudahlah.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku."

Baritone datar, dan pelan namun sarat akan penekanan itu membuat bulu kuduk ke enam gadis yang mengikutinya meremang. Ditambah lirikkan maut yang biasanya mereka dambakan. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Jika bisa diibaratkan lirikan Sasuke ini lebih mirip lirikkan Shinigami yang siap membunuh targetnya

Beberapa saat kemudian ke enam gadis itu berbalik dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, mungkin saja mereka takut, menangis atau apapun itu. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek.

Keributan meriah telah menyambutnya, saat Sasuke menapakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya. Ia menghela napas seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sudut paling belakang.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya kemudian tersenyum tipis- sangat tipis, saat melihat Sakura tertidur di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu yang digunakan sebagai bantal. Sasuke memandang intens wajah Sakura yang terlelap. Menurut Sasuke, wajah Sakura terlihat polos, tenang, tanpa beban dan... entahlah, terlalu banyak kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikannya.

Sasuke menulusuri wajah Sakura mulai dari alisnya yang tebal namun berbentuk, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik yang terhalang kacamata, hidungnya yang mungil juga mancung, pipinya yang ranum, bibir mungilnya yang tipis di atas dan sedikit tebal di bawah, rahangnya yang agak kecil, leher jenjangnya, seragam yang kancingnya ada 2 yang terbuka sehinga Bra- tunggu!

Dengan sigap Sasuke menutup matanya supaya tidak melihat terlalu jauh- yang sebenarnya sudah melihatnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia memandang ke segala arah dan sedikit bernapas lega melihat hampir semua murid yang kembali sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Posisi Sakura yang tidur sedikit membungkuk menghadap ke arah kiri menghadap bangku Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut emo itu dapat sedikit melihat apa yang tersingkap di balik kemeja putih gadis itu, terlebih Sasuke berperawakan lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Sekedar info, setiap hari rabu para siswa- siswi diwajibkan memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam bagi perempuan dan celana panjang hitam untuk lelaki. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasan di Sekolah ini.

Sasuke menghirup udara guna menenangkan dirinya. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai, bisa gawat kalau Sakura terbangun dengan baju seperti itu dan lebih parahnya jika ada laki - laki lain yang melihat Sakura seperti ini.

Sasuke menghirup napas lalu membuangnya dan melakukannya lagi secara berulang-ulang hingga dia tenang.

 _Baiklah_ , _ini hanya kemeja!_ Benaknya menenangkan diri.

Perlahan tangannya sudah terangkat, pikirannya mencoba fokus supaya tidak berimajinasi liar seperti apa yang terdapat dalam ratusan komik-komik milik Itachi. Tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering saat jarinya sudah menyentuh kancing ke dua. Dia mulai memasukan kancing itu dan-

"Ohayou, anak - anak!"

Kancing itu terlepas bertepatan di saat kedua manik hijau bening itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berpandangan sesaat mereka berdua terdiam mengabaikan Iruka yang sedang mengabsen. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, posisi mereka berdua ini seperti posisi pasangan yang akan berbuat mesum terlihat dari jari Sasuke yang seolah-olah akan membukan kemeja Sakura. Peristiwa ini terjadi selama berpulu-puluh detik Sampai-

"23, Sasuke Uchiha."

" ** _Damn!_** "

"Shannarooo!"

 _Bugh!_

 _Brak ..._

"Argghh ..."

-Sasuke terjatuh setelah terkena pukulan maut dari Sakura dan ...

Yep! dia pingsan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata guna membiasakan diri dengan penerangan yang ada.

"Kau sudah bangun suamiku?"

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Bukan. Suara itu bukan suara Itachi yang suka _nyelonong_ keluar-masuk kamarnya seenak keriputnya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau membayangkan jika saat dia bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mendengar Itachi memanggilnya "Suamiku" dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

Aa ... sayangnya barusan dia sedang membayangkannya.

 _Hell no!_

"Ada apa?" Lagi- lagi ia mendengar suara itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok wanita berambut merah muda disebelahnya. Ya, merah muda. Sasuke tercengang saat melihat sesosok merah muda di sampingnya. Beberapa saat ia cukup terpana melihat wajah cantik dewasa sang wanita. Namun kemudian matanya membulat kaget dengan mulut menganga cukup lebar.

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja, ia melihat Sakura berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya, tengah duduk dengan tubuh polos tertutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih dibagian dada hingga ujung kaki.

 _Blush ..._

Menyadari hal itu Sasuke segera melihat keadaan tubuhnya, dan lagi - lagi ia tercengang ketika melihat tubuhnya juga bugil tak beralaskan apa pun alias **te-lan-jang**.

 _Sh*t!_

Wajahnya kini lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa ia berada di dalam kamar yang tidak ia ketahui, kemudian menemukan Sakura yang berpenampilan menggoda berada di sebelahnya. Dan lagi, ia telanjang, catat itu. **Te - lan - jang!**

 _Apa aku diperkosa? Atau aku yang memerkosa? Atau bagaimana?_ Batinnya bingung. Sungguh Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya ia lumayan senang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini apalagi dengan Sakura, namun ia ingin hal itu terjadi saat mereka sudah diresmikan oleh status suami- istri. Dan yang lebih parah dia masih anak SMA, padahal dulu dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengikuti gaya pergaulan bebas pada orang tua, kakak juga kakeknya.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan tegas."Sakura, aku... aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ak- aku akan menikahimu. Tapi setidaknya tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi saat aku sudah mampu untuk menafkahimu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian tertawa kecil. "Menikah? Hihi ... kita sudah menikah Sasuke -kun~"

Seketika Sasuke merasa ada sekilat petir menyambar dibelakangnya. Rasanya baru saja ia merasakan pukulan maut Sakura, bahkan rasa sakit itu masih ia rasakan di pipinya, apa Sakura mempunyai kekuatan membuat orang pergi ke masa depan lewat pukulan mautnya?

Hah, itu konyol!

"Tapi kita masih SMA."

"Kita sudah lulus SMA dan kuliah, bahkan kau sudah kerja Sasuke -kun."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Itu benar."

"Mana buktinya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Kau mau bukti?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura yang dari tadi sudah duduk menghadap Sasuke pun menghirup napas kemudian membukanya. Hijau emerald Sakura terlihat berkilat penuh semangat. Sekilas Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya merinding dan kaku terutama yang 'di bawah' ketika melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Sasuke terdiam ketika Sakura menutup matanya kemudian mendekat kearahnya lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat lagi.

Semakin dekat.

Dan- putih.

Perlahan sepasang onyx hitam itu terbuka. Sang pemilik mengedipkan matanya dengan alis mengkerut bingung. Seingatnya tadi, ia berada disebuah kamar dan Sakura yang terlihat akan menciumnya. Tapi... kenapa ia berada di UKS sekarang?

Sasuke memperhatikan kemeja putih dan selimut yang menutupi celana panjangnya, kemudian mencubit sisi perutnya keras.

"Argh ...," Ringisnya.

"Sakit. Ini nyata, berarti tadi mimpi?" Gumamnya yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

 _Ceklek._

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke kembali mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, namun kali ini tidak ada kata 'Suamiku'.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sakura yang sudah berada sedikit jauh dari ranjang dengan ekpresi waspada.

Sebelah alis Sasuke pun naik otomatis, ia bingung apa yang-

 _Nyut._

"Shh .. " Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Aa ... sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sakura menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sekitar 3 jam ..."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara. Biasanya jika mereka sudah berdua sifat asli Sakura akan terlihat. Sakura akan berceloteh banyak hal, dan Sasuke akan menyimak baik- baik cerita Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan, sungguh, rasa tak nyaman dengan keadaaan ini mengganggunya. Jika seperti ini ia merasa seperti orang asing bagi Sakura dan ia benci itu.

"Kau salah paham," Selama beberapa saat hening. Sasuke pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tadi saat aku masuk ke kelas, kau sudah tertidur dengan kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terbuka, karena takut ada laki-laki lain yang melihatmu seperti itu aku memutuskan untuk mengancingnya kembali dan sebelum selesai, kau sudah bangun kemudian ... kau tahu lah."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedikit menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seketika ia kembali mengingat mimpinya dan ...

 _Blush._

"Jangan gigit bibir bawahmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke tengah menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Sakura pun semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura mengira Sasuke marah padanya maka dari itu Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke untuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kemudian membelalakan matanya ketika hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mimpi tadi pun kembali teringat, dan sekarang bertambah dengan adanya komik -komik -yang sialnya- hentai milik Itachi. Sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di 'bawah' sana. Sekarang nafsu dan logikanya sedang bertempur keras, dan ini menyiksanya!

"Pergi ... " Lirihnya menatap Sakura yang tersentak mendengarnya.

 _Nyut._

Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di pipi dengan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa pusing dengan perdebatan aneh yang sedang ia kendalikan. Dalam hati Sasuke berdo'a supaya Sakura cepat pergi dari ruangan ini, karena Sasuke benar-benar takut kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya lebih lama lagi dan menyakiti Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam di sana, dan masih dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kepalanya pun mulai terasa berat. Dan ia masih harus mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Mengambil napas Sasuke pun memilih menutup matanya seraya memikirkan hal- hal yang membuatnya marah.

"PERGI!"

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan- ah, bukan. Meneriakan hal tersebut, suara langkah kaki orang berlari pun terdengar.

Masih dengan memejamkan matanya Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura sudah pergi. Ia pun bernapas lega meskipun rasa bersalah mulai bersarang di dadanya. Dengan segenap keyakinan kalau ia melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Sakura sendiri, Sasuke menepis rasa bersalah itu kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

 _Grep._

Baru saja Sasuke membuka matanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa dipeluk. Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sakura yang memeluknya dengan bahu bergetar. Sasuke memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura karena gadis bermarga Haruno itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher Sasuke, namun dengan melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar meski tak bersuara, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sedang menahan tangisnya.

Beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam, rasa bersalah itu kembali dan membuat dadanya sesak. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri karena membuat Sakura menangis.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan merengkuhnya lembut penuh perasaan. Sasuke mengusap -usap punggung sang gadis guna menenangkannya. Dengan penuh rasa bersalah Sasuke berniat meminta maaf, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sakura sudah membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

" _Suki yo ..._ " ( _1)_

Usapan Sasuke pada punggung Sakura terhenti, namun dalam waktu singkat Sasuke mempererat pelukkannya sambil menyembunyikan senyum tulusnya di ceruk leher Sakura.

 _Begitu pun juga aku..._

 _Dan... hei kalian tahu? Aku bahkan terkejut ketika Sakura bergerak mencium bibirku. Ah~ aku rasa aku menyukai sifatnya yang tiba -tiba seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued_

 _._

.

.

.

 _A/N:_

 _(1)_ : Aku menyukaimu (biasanya dipakai oleh perempuan)

 _Yess! Akhirnya bisa nulis fict ini lagi setelah melakukan survei mengelilingi dunia dengan rasa semangat yang membara untuk mencari sebuah inspirasi yang dinanti-nanti (?)*JanganDipercayaAkuLagiBohong xD_

 _Ehmm... sebelumnya maaf, aku jaraaaannggg banget update fict ini maupun yang lainnya. Alasannya? Karena aku bikin fictnya ngedadak dan gak sempet mikirin alur dan konfliknya, jadi sekarang ini aku lagi nyiapin jalan cerita buat fict ini dan fict lainnya makanya lama. Hehehe... *PasangWajahWatados *DicipokBatu ;"3_

 _Dipikir-pikir aku udah lama nih gak balas review, kalau gitu aku bales di sini yah :D_

 _Eherm.. cek, cek, 123 *TesSuara_

 _ **Nona Hitam manis :** aih, pennamenya keren banget kak. Saku -chan volos? Sekarang masih gak? (Sakura : Masih lah, ya'kan? *NunjukinKunai *AuthorKabur)_

 ** _dina haruno :_** _Iya gak apa- apa kok, kamu akhirnya inget juga aku udah seneng hiks... *Terharu Main hoo naa? Yang ada Bapak The king of bollywood Shahrukh khan bukan? Oke dilanjut :D_

 ** _Apriena Lestari :_** _Ini udah kok Kak :D_

 ** _Uniahns :_** _Salam kenal juga Kak ;) Hmm ... kalau nama panggil aja Mustika, ditambah chan juga boleh :D_

 _**Terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngefave/alerts.**_

 _Oh, iya ... meskipun telat, tapi aku mau ngucapin Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan :) Taqobalallaahu minnaa wa minkum, shiyamana wa shiyamakum. Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D_

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	8. Chapter 8

_~Sasuke U X Sakura H and other~_

 _~Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto~_

 _~I'm just borrow the characters~_

 _~Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc~_

 _~OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)~_

 _~Nerd Sakura by Sasuke Cherry~_

\ (^)_(^) /

* * *

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Emeraldnya masih mengintip gelisah sejak 9 menit yang lalu pada seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Kakashi. Saat ini dirinya sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu perpustakaan, menunggu Sasuke pergi dari sekitar perpustakaan, atau setidaknya dia berharap agar laki- laki itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat keluar dari perpustakan. Sekarang pun Sakura sedang memikirkan cara keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Posisi lelaki itu sedikit lebih dekat dengan tempatnya bersembunyi. Meski begitu, ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, walau keheningan perpustakaan pun ikut membantu.

Sakura sendiri bingung, mengapa suara dari luar hanya bisa didengar sedikit, dan itu lebih terdengar seperti menyerupai bisikan. Sedangkan suara kecil dari dalam perpustakan, bahkan sampai bisa di dengar dari sebagian tempat ini.

Sayup - sayup, Sakura mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Ia mendesah lega saat itu juga. Sebenarnya ia belum yakin 100% kalau itu Sasuke, bisa saja orang lain.

Tapi... masalahnya tidak lebih dari 15 menit lagi bel masuk jam pertama akan menggema diseluruh pelosok sekolah ini, belum lagi guru yang akan mengajar kali ini adalah Utakata-sensei. Meski bisa dibilang Utakata-sensei adalah guru temuda -23 tahun- di sekolah ini sekaligus memiliki wajah tampan yang menawan, sayangnya dia bukanlah sosok yang ramah. Pembawaannya yang selalu serius, cuek dan kejam membuatnya diberi gelar _The killer from Konoha Internasional High School_. Berlebihan? Umm... rasanya tidak. Mengingat sudah lebih dari ratusan murid yang dihukum dengan berbagai macam hukuman hanya karena hal sepele. Seperti misalnya berlari 5 kali putaran mengelilingi sekolah hanya karena telat 5 detik.

Mengerikan bukan?

Sakura menggosok tengkuk lehernya disaat merasakan hawa dingin, mungkin karena mengingat kengerian dari Utakata-sensei atau-

"Hai... "

DEG.

Tubuh Sakura menegang dikala gumaman pelan mengalun indah masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

 _'Astaga, aku belum siap!'_ Innernya memekik keras bersamaan dengan sebutir keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya.

Sakura meneguk salivanya kaku. Kedua telapak tangannya pun sudah mengepal meremas ujung rok sekolahnya. Dengan gerakkan patah -patah sakura memiringkan kepalanya menghadap ke kiri.

Kedua manik hijaunya melebar ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya. Darah di dalam tubuh Sakura seolah -olah mendadak naik ke atas, mejalari pipi putih bersihnya hingga menimbulkan rona -rona merah lebat tatkala bibir lelaki di depannya membentuk seringaian menawan.

Dengan pelan Sasuke meniupkan angin tepat di leher Sakura. Sekarang terungkap sudah kenapa tengkuk gadis itu terasa dingin.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan tentang inner Sakura yang berkali - kali mengatakan _'ASTAGAASTAGASTAGA!'_ tanpa jeda sama sekali.

"Ku rasa kau harus bernapas, " Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus geli.

Ah, benar. Sakura bahkan lupa bernapas sejak menyadari keberadaaan Sasuke di sampingnya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya untuk mengisi udara di dalam paru - parunya.

Belum selesai dengan kemunculan Sasuke -yang menurut Sakura terlalu cepat, dengan sigap Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura tanpa memperdulikan detak jantung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin cepat iramanya.

Mereka berdua bergegas keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan.

" Kita... kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"Memang mau kemana lagi selain ke kelas? Bukankah bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, hmm?" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengerlingkan matanya jenaka.

"U- uhh...~ " Jawab Sakura pasrah. _'Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau menanyakan itu baka!_ ' Tukasnya dalam hati guna merutuki kebodohanya.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka berdua langsung mendudukan diri di kursi masing -masing. Selama beberapa saat memang hening dengan keadaan Sakura yang menunduk memainkan ujung roknya seakan - akan hal itu lebih menarik dari pada sosok tampan yang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

Keheningan masih berlanjut ditemani suara cicak yang terdengar menyebalkan, dan suara - suara murid lainnya -yang tidak dipedulikan mereka berdua. Naruto yang sesekali merlirik mereka berdua pun sekali - kali terkekeh melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sedang terjerat dalam asmara.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin?" Pertanyaan tenang Sasuke memecah keheningan dan menimbulkan kegelisahan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

-Asal tahu saja, padahal sikap tenang Sasuke tidak mencerminkan sikap sesungguhnya yang ada di dalam benak lelaki itu, gugup.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung sepasang permata hitam yang sedari tadi tidak melepas pandangannya pada gadis merah muda itu.

"A -aku... aku b-"

"Selamat pagi." Nada suara yang terkesan tidak peduli itu membuat Sakura otomatis menghentikan kalimatnya. Pandang seluruh kelas kini tertuju pada pria berbadan tinggi yang memakai kemeja berwarna coklat muda.

Setelah sapaan dari pria yang bernama Utakata itu, seluruh siswa - siswi menjawab serentak namun dengan nada sopan dan err... takut?

Tak terkecuali Sasuke, pemuda itu juga membalas sapaan Utakata yang menurutnya kelewat cuek -tanpa menyadari dirinya sendiri pun sering begitu. Namun bedanya nada yang digunakan Sasuke lebih mengarah ke malas dan kesal. Sesudahnya Sasuke berdecak sebal menerima gangguan dari guru _killer_ tersebut.

Keadaan di dalam kelas seketika hening menyeluruh, tak ada suara yang terdengar selain desisan semilir angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka. Dan... hei, kemana suara cicak yang menyebalkan tadi?

"Baik. Apa pekerjaan rumah yang saya berikan 2 hari yang lalu telah selesai? Jika sudah, kumpulkan di meja sekarang." Tanya Utakata tajam. Seluruh murid segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, mereka mulai mencari selembar kertas putih berukuran A4 yang menurut mereka tidak boleh terlupakan.

Sakura sendiri juga mulai merogoh isi tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, kerutan terlihat jelas di dahi yang tertutupi helain merah muda Sakura. Dengan panik Sakura mengontrol emosinya. Lagi, Sakura mencari keberadaan selembar kertas di dalam tasnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi dahinya.

 _'Dimana kertas itu? Tidak mungkin 'kan hilang begitu saja? Apa... apa mungkin ketinggalan di rumah?'_ Sakura membeku di tempat. Benar. Tadi pagi dirinya mengeluarkan semua isi tas untuk mencari kotak pensil yang ternyata tengah berdiam manis di meja belajarnya. Kaki Sakura mendadak lemas.

Membaca keadaan, Sasuke meraih Tip - ex miliknya dan mengganti nama Sasuke Menjadi Sakura kemudian Uchiha menjadi -Sasuke terdiam kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas memandang marga Uchiha yang belum tersentuh tip - ex.

Mau tahu apa yang dilihat Sasuke? Ini dia ...

* * *

 _Nama : Sakura Uchiha_

 _Kelas : XI A_

 _Sekolah : Konoha Internasional school_

* * *

Ah~ ternyata nama Sakura Uchiha lah yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Cepat kumpulkan."

Suara barithone berat membuat Sasuke tersadar dan mendengus kesal. Sasuke pun segera mengganti marga Uchiha menjadi Haruno.

"Ini, ambillah." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca -kaca di balik kacamatanya. Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Kalau dipikir -pikir, menurut Sasuke sekarang ini Sakura terlihat seperti karakter - karakter loli di anime yang sering di tonton Itachi, manis.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah kenapa ada hawa tak enak yang menyelimuti hatinya.

 _'Pasti karena sebentar lagi aku akan menerima hukuman dari guru itu'_ benaknya bosan.

"E -eh, tidak usah. Kau akan dihukum kalau-"

"Ambillah. Aku tidak masalah jika dihukum." Potong Sasuke masih dengan posisi menyerahkan selembar kertas putih.

Sakura menggeleng cepat."Tidak. Kau akan-"

"Sensei aku belum mengerjakan tugas." Seru Sasuke. Perhatian pun mengarah pada Sasuke, termasuk Sakura yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Kebanyakan dari murid di kelas ini berpikiran : _'Benarkah itu Sasuke ? '_

Sebenarnya wajar saja mereka berpikir seperti itu. Meski Sasuke masih belum mencapai 1 tahun menjadi murid di kelas ini namun perestasi yang didapatnya tidak lepas dari sorotan media. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah mendapat catatan hitam maupun merah di setiap sekolah yang pernah di tempatinya -tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu peristiwa di masa kecil Sasuke.

Selain itu marga yang dipakai Sasuke adalah klan Uchiha yang masih lah tergolong dari darah bangsawan, Uchiha juga merupakan klan terpandang di jepang dan mempunyai banyak perusahaan di berbagai macam belahan dunia.

"Sebenarnya aku salut dengan keberanianmu untuk mengakui kesalahan, tapi tetap kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu. Jadi hukumanmu akan kuringankan. Lari lah mengelilingi lapangan sekolah 10 kali, paham?"

Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Utakata. Setelahnya keadaan kembali hening. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat akan membongkar usahanya, maka Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu berbicara.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Lelaki akan berusaha melindungi wanita yang disayanginya sekecil apa pun masalah itu. Jadi kuharap saat ini lebih baik kau tidak mengadukan hal ini pada Sensei, mengerti?" Bisik Sasuke dengan seringaianya, kemudian berlalu pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terdiam merona.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sakura bergerak memandang keluar jendela di sebelahnya, menikmati angin yang menyentuh wajahnya dan melihat indahnya sebuah taman dengan hati yang bimbang.

'Apakah _itu berarti Sasuke -kun mempunyai perasaan terhadapku? Bisakah... bisakah aku berharap?'_

* * *

 _~Nerd Sakura~_

\ (^)_(^) /

* * *

" Hahhh... hahhh.. hahhh... " berkali -kali oksigen dan karbondioksida itu keluar-masuk dari tubuh Sasuke. Di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat, lelaki itu masih mempertahankan tubuhnya supaya tak jatuh menyentuh tempat yang dipijaknya. Baju seragam berwarna putih yang dipakainya pun seakan -akan tidak dapat menyembunyikan dada bidang dan perut six - pack yang belum terbentuk sempurnanya karena keringat yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke membungkuk dan menahan tangannya di lutut. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk kini terangkat dengan mata yang agak menyipit, menatap tajam lurus ke depan. Ini sudah putaran yang ke -9, dan sekitar 6 meter lagi maka dirinya sudah masuk ke putaran yang ke -10.

Seringkali terdengar pekikan keras dari beberapa siswi yang melintas. Dan kurasa itu wajar jika yang dilihat adalah makluk tampan dengan postur tubuh yang sanggup membuat badan terasa panas.

Dan itu pun berlaku pada Sakura, sekali -kali gadis berkacamata itu memekik tertahan ketika melihat Sasuke dengan gaya yang menurutnya sensual. Sebotol air putih, sebuah handuk dan sepasang seragam yang dibawa Sakura sesekali bergocang ketika tubuhnya bergoyang gemas.

Dengan keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya, Sakura berjalan menuju tepi lapangan meski dengan pipi yang memerah.

 _'Kyaaa~ he is so damn hot!'_ Batinnya menjerit liar.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu kurang lebih 2 menit, Sasuke menginjak kata yang bertuliskan _finish_ di bawahnya. Sakura secara sigap langsung memberikan handuk ke Sasuke dan membukakan tutup botol kemudian memberikan botol yang terisi air pada Sasuke setelah Sasuke selesai dengan handuknya.

Sasuke menerima benda itu lalu menengadah ke atas dan meminum air itu.

Dan kau tahu? Kali ini benar - benar terasa saaangat membakar! Dengan Sasuke yang berkeringat meminum air sambil menengadah ke atas dan oh, lihatlah jakun pemuda itu yang naik - turun setiap kali meneguk airnya.

Sekarang jeritan kagum dari kebanyakan perempuan terdengar semakin jelas di sekitar lapangan. Sakura sendiri yang berada di dekat Sasuke hanya bisa menahan napasnya dengan muka memerah sempurna. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini Sakura menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat badannya terasa sangat panas.

Sasuke melihat itu dari sudut matanya. Pemandangan Sakura yang menatapnya kagum ini semakin membuat dirinya senang.

 _'Ternyata hukuman ini ada untungnya juga.'_ Batinnya girang. Tanpa disadari bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Sakura melihat senyum itu secara jelas. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang tidak membawa apa - apa ke arah jantungnya berdetak. Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah cantiknya ketika menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

 _' Aku jatuh cinta ... '_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC dulu yah, kakak :D_

.

.

.

* * *

Eh, gak jadi deng *Digampar

\ (^)_(^) /

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Ya, sensei!/Err../ Hmm... / Mungkin..?" Jawab mereka bermacam -macam.

Kurenai menghela napas. Memang sebagian dari murid - muridnya sudah paham betul dengan Fisika -Pelajaran yang di ajarinya, namun ada juga yang kesulitan dengan pelajaran ini meski sudah diajari berulang - ulang.

"Baiklah aku akan menjel-"

Tettt... Tettt...

Kurenai mendesah ketika bel pulang berbunyi. "Hahhh... baiklah. Kalian boleh pulang. Selamat siang."

"Ha'i!"

Setelah Kurenai menghilang di balik pintu, para murid bergegas membawa tas dan pulang. Sakura mengamati orang - orang yang terlebih dahulu keluar, kemudian dirinya mengernyit heran.

 _'Shion tidak masuk?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sambil berjalan Sakura bertanya. "Umm... Sasuke- kun, Shion tidak masuk yah?"

Sasuke terdiam lalu menjawab. "Entahlah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura bersuara lagi."Sasuke -kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke mendesah. "Sakura, kau sudah mengatakannya 10 kali."

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya. "Begitukah?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Suasana pun hening.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm?" Sakura menyahut sambil menatap Sasuke.

Oniks dan emerald bertemu pandang. Lagi - lagi emerald itu mampu membuat hati Sasuke terasa berdesir. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, oniks hitam Sasuke membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam dada gadis itu seolah - olah ingin meledak saking bahagianya.

Seakan - akan terbawa suasana, tanpa sadar Sasuke berkata. "Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya yang mulai gugup, namun tak melepas tatapan matanya.

 _'Sudah terlanjur. Lebih baik dilanjutkan.'_ Pikirnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura.

"Aku... umm...,"

"Hmm?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Katakan kalau Sakura ke- _ge-er_ -an, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Memang benar dirinya sedang mengira -ngira apa Sasuke akan _menembak_ nya.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau..." Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Sakura intens. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama, kedua pipi gadis itu menghasilkan garis - garis pink tipis memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan Sasuke ucapkan.

Sasuke sendiri malah semakin gugup dengan keadaan ini. "Kalau... kalau kedua matamu indah!" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya tersebut.

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar hal itu. Meski ucapan Sasuke berada di luar perkiraannya, Sakura tetap tersenyum tipis tanpa adanya guratan merah yang mengikuti. _'Kau bodoh Sakura... '_ Maki Sakura dalam hati.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada suara dari dedaunan yang bergesekan dan beberapa motor yang belalu - lalang, juga langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar dari jalan setapak itu. Masing - masing dari mereka mempunyai pemikirannya sendiri.

 _'Oh, ayolah... tinggal ucapkan bagaimana perasaanmu lalu minta dia menjadi pacarmu. Mudah'kan?'_ Inner Sasuke mengkritik sikap dirinya sendiri.

 _'Itu tidak lah mudah.'_ Benaknya melawan.

 _'Kau sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi sulit. Ayo, tinggal katakan saja!'_ Innernya kembali melawan.

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam _. 'Aku tidak mempersulitnya! Ini memang lah susah!'_

 _'Huh! Susah apa susah?'_ Innernya kembali menyahut dengan nada ketus.

 _'Kau -Arrgghh ... untuk apa aku melawan diriku sendiri? Aku benar - benar sudah gila!'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke- kun? Kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Sakura ragu - ragu.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa - apa." Ucap Sasuke tegas, kemudian menghirup napasnya dalam - dalam. Lelaki berambut raven itu kembali memandang Sakura dengan serius. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Sasuke berkata,"Aku sebenarnya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Intinya aku mau kau menjadi pacarku, itu saja!" Lanjutnya sambil memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian dengan pelan rona merah muncul dimasing - masing pipinya seiringan dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. "A -aku?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Ck, memang siapa lagi yang ada di hadapanku?"

"Ta -tapi... "

Grep!

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ini perintah... " Bisik Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura.

Sakura yang masih _shock_ hanya terdiam, namun tidak lama kemudian Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Kau tenang saja, tanpa diperintah ... aku akan menjawab 'ya'." Ucap Sakura mempererat pelukannya menghadirkan senyum penuh kelegaan di wajah Sasuke.

Tiba - tiba sepenggal dari lirik lagu Utakata Hanabi mengintrupsi keadaan. Sasuke pun terpaksa melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Mau bagaimana pun, orang yang menghubunginya adalah Ibunya. Setelah membeli ponsel ini setahun yang lalu, Ibunya memaksa Sasuke memberikan ringtone khusus pada nomornya supaya dikenali Sasuke, dan itu berhasil.

"Ya, kaa- san?"

"..."

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang santai tiba - tiba saja menegang, jelas ini bukan lah pertanda baik. Sakura kembali melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang mendadak cemas.

Setelah selesai menutup sambungan telepon, Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura khawatir. "Sakura ikut lah denganku."

Sakura mengangguk. Dan tanpa basa - basi lagi Sasuke mengajaknya berjalan ke Halte bus dan masuk ke dalam bus setelah menunggu beberapa menit. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang menghadap ke luar jendela, bahkan sesekali Sasuke terlihat meremas rambutnya. Dengan keadaan bingung Sakura meraih telapak tangan Sasuke kemudian mempererat jari - jari mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kali ini bener - bener TBC *Watados_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Yuhuuu~ i 'm back~_

 _Hmm... kayaknya udah sekitar hampir 2 bulan fict ini gak disentuh. Jadi semoga aja pas kalian buka, fict ini gak debuan._

 _Hayo, ada yang bisa nebak gak, kenapa Sasuke tiba - tiba bertingkah aneh kayak gini? Hmm?_

 _Oh, iya... aku mau ngasih tau, kemungkinan chap depan bakal lama updatenya. Mengingat ada kesibukan baru yang melelahkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha menulis diwaktu - waktu senggang! :D_

 _Baik! Sekarang saatnya balas ripiu :)_

 _ **hanazono yuri**_ _: Yang mana yang gak ngerti~? Sini, aku kasih tau :D_

 ** _Dinata_** _: Hohoho~ Sasuke emang menang banyak di chap kemaren. Habis dia sendiri yang minta *LiatSasukeYangLagiMerona :v_

 ** _dina haruno_** _: Hmm... nanti aku pikir - pikir lagi, soalnya untuk sekarang ini fict lainnya juga masih numpuk. Belum lagi ujian tinggal menghitung hari, HUWAAAA... hiks.. #HugMePlease~_

 ** _Srisavers28_** _: Hai Sri! (Gak pa-pa dipanggil itu?) Umm... mungkin lebih enak kalau kamu manggil aku Mustika aja, gimana? Setuju? Oke, setuju! *Digampar (Readers: belum juga dijawab.) Hehehe... kalau Kakak Sakura sih entah kemana, pindah dimensi kali' *Ditendang Nih, mereka udah ngungkapin perasaan tuh *NunjukSasuSaku Wkwkwkwk... Sas! Lu dipanggil mesum tuh! Oke, dilanjut ;D_

 ** _Guest_** _: Oke Kak :D_

 _Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal - abal ini. Terimakasih juga untuk yang ngereviev, Fave/Alerts, dan yang hanya membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak :D_

 _With love,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	9. Chapter 9

Kriettt...

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka, menunjukan 2 orang yang melangkah maju memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke menatap seseorang yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Sakura yang mengekor dari belakang memiringkan kepalanya heran. Sakura bertanya-tanya tentang siapakah sosok wanita dihadapannya?

Sasuke mendekat ke arah ranjang lalu menyentuh tangan sosok tersebut. "Dasar ceroboh."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Jadi... siapa wanita ini?

* * *

 _~Sasuke U X Sakura H and other~_

 _~Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto~_

 _~I'm just borrow the characters~_

 _~Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc~_

 _~OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)~_

 _~Nerd Sakura by Sasuke Cherry~_

\ (^)_(^) /

* * *

Masing-masing dari bola mata mereka mengkilat tajam. Salah satu dari mereka yang memakai gips berwarna putih disalah satu lengan dan kakinya mencoba memberikan pengertian lewat isyarat matanya.

Sedangkan perempuan satu-satunya di antara mereka hanya tersenyum canggung seraya menaikan kacamatanya.

"Oh, ayolah~ ini hanya kecelakaan kecil~" Itachi membuka suara di tengah keheningan keadaan. Dirinya yang memakai baju ala pasien rumah sakit menyadarkan punggungnya di penyangga ranjang.

Sang adik masih menatapnya tajam menuntut jawaban. "Kecelakaan kecil? Maksudmu setelah mengebut lalu kecelakaan hingga tubuhmu dibungkus seperti Mumi yang baru melahirkan itu termasuk kecelakaan kecil, hah? Luar biasa sekali." Gumamnya sarkastik.

Itachi menatapnya berbinar. "Wow, aku baru tahu kalau Mumi bisa melahirkan. Kau tahu dari mana? Adakah ceritanya? Hmm... mungkin aku akan meminta fotonya ketika bertemu, lalu akan ku kirim ke Instagram. Hahaha~ Pasti akan viral! Mungkin saja #TanteMumi akan mengalahkan Om Telolet Om! Ah, aku sangat bersemangat!"

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan baka!" Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang gila. Sangat-sangat gila!

"Hohoho~ aku senang kau menghawatirkanku. Imoutouku memang da best!" Seru Itachi.

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke memerah marah -dan malu. Hey! Dihadapan pacar barunya, Itachi memanggilnya dengan sebutan lucnut ─laknat itu.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tak lupa seringai kecil yang muncul di wajahnya. "Ish, ish, ish~ Tsundere mu itu memang merepotkan ya? Ah, siapa gadis ini? Diakah yang membuatmu ber- hmphh!"

Sasuke cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Itachi. Dengan dahi yang berkedut, Sasuke memaksakan senyumnya. "Diamlah Aniki, jagalah mulutmu sebelum aku yang bertindak. Kau tahu benar kalau aku tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku. Jadi diamlah!" Bisik Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari Itachi.

Itachi memutar matanya. "Hmpphh! Mulutmu itu memang berbisa sekali Sas. Mana jarimu tadi menyentuh luka ku lagi. Hiks, Sakit~" dramanya sambil membelai pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Sasuke yang diabaikan oleh Itachi.

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun mulai berbicara. "Umm... jadi... Nee-chan itu kakaknya Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya.

Itachi tertawa sebentar lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku ini Nee-chan yang ─EHHH? Aku? Nee-chan? Hahaha~! Segitu miripkah aku dengan perempuan? Padahal dadaku berotot, bukan _berbuah_ lho~" Katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang tak terikat. Hmm... sepertinya wajar jika Sakura mengiranya wanita.

Pipi Sakura menghangat. _Berbuah_? Rasanya kata itu akan menjadi sangat sensitive bagi orang yang mengetahui maknanya.

"Haha.. kau lucu sekali Saku-chan~" Seru Itachi.

Sakura tersentak. "Eh? Itachi-nii tahu namaku?"

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja. Kan waktu itu Sasuke yang─"

" _Shut up_!" Potong Sasuke.

Itachi memutar matanya lagi. "Membosankan." Gerutunya yang disambut helaan napas dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu merasa menjadi seorang Kakak jika dihadapan Itachi, seperti sekarang ini.

"Hahhh... kau sudah menelpon kaa-san tentang hal ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum bicara dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san tentang hal ini ─shttt! Jangan protes dulu, aku belum selesai, "Ucapnya ketika melihat gerakan Sasuke yang ingin memotong kalimatnya. "Kau mungkin belum tahu, tapi tadi pagi setelah kau pergi ke Sekolah kaa-san memberitahuku kalau mereka akan pergi ke luar negri selama kurang-lebih dua minggu, katanya perusahaan kita sedang menurun di sana. Kau ingat bukan kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san adalah pasangan presdir dan asisten?" Sasuke menggangguk.

Itachi tersenyum. "Lagi pula mereka tidak ingin mengganggu jam belajarmu, makanya mereka menelponku yang sedang tidak ada jam pelajaran. Dan... kuharap kau tidak menelpon mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka membatalkan keinginan mereka untuk memperbaiki perusahaan. Aku ingin mereka menjadi profesional untuk hal ini." Katanya.

Sasuke memandang Itachi penuh arti. Itachi menaikan sebelah alis. "Hm? Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat bijak tadi? Hahaha~ Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Ya, ya, aku tahu kalau diriku selain tampan juga mempunya hati yang baik. Berhentilah memandangku kagum seperti itu~"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah kenapa semakin hari, kenarsisan Itachi semakin bertambah. Padahal dulu waktu mereka masih kecil, sikap Itachi masih normal. Sebenarnya pergaulan apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas memikirkannya. "Terserah kau saja, Aniki... "Gumamnya pasrah.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Umm... Sasuke-kun, Itachi... -nii?" Panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Itachi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hmm... aku suka panggilan itu. Ada apa adik ipar?"

 _Blush..._

Sakura membatu. ' _Adik... ipar?'_ Benaknya sambil melirik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"A... e─ehem. Aku ingin pulang dulu. Kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu di rumah. Aku tak mau dia khawatir. Tak apa'kan?" Ujar Sakura. Sakura memang sudah memberitahu Mebuki lewat ponsel tentang hal ini, namun mengingat Mebuki yang belum sembuh total membuatnya gelisah.

"Mau kuantar?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula kau harus menjaga Itachi-nii." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Saku-chan, kau yakin tidak mau diantar? Aku tidak masalah kalau Sasuke mengantarmu." Sahut Itachi. Sekali lagi sakura menggeleng dan menolaknya. Itachi tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung~ Lain kali mampir lagi, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu! Aku permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii!"

"Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan mau ikut dengan om-om kalau diajak nanti, mengerti?" Kata Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura tajam. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendesis kesal. Sasuke tahu kalau ucapannya tadi terdengar seperti lelucon. Tapi dirinya bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakan hal itu."Sakura jangan tertawa! Aku serius! Sekarang ini sudah banyak kasus penculikan. Ku harap kau lebih berhati-hati."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Bahkan senyumnya sampai membuat matanya menyipit. "Tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berhati-hati. Percayalah." Sasuke hanya mengangguk menatap Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Selama beberapa saat hening. Itachi pun menyeringai. "Jangan ikut om-om ya, nanti kalau diajak~" Ulangnya mengikuti kalimat Sasuke.

Tap..

"GYAAAAAAA! Ittai, ittai, ittaaiii!"

Sasuke mendengus sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Sakit ya, Nii-chan? Padahal aku cuma menyentuh pelan pipimu lho~"

"Arghhh! Kau jahat sekali Sasukeeeeee! No! luka ku~" Ringisnya sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa _nyut-nyut_ an.

* * *

\ (^)_(^) /

* * *

Ceklek...

"Tadaima."

Mebuki yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lega. "Eh, Okaerinasai Sakura-chan. Bagaimana keadaan Kakak Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mebuki sambil menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa.

Sakura Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Hmph... waktu pertama kali aku ke sana, aku kira Kakak Sasuke itu wanita. Soalnya rambutnya panjang dan wajahnya juga cukup cantik, meskipun ada semacam garis di pipinya, tapi tetap saja cantik. Terus waktu dia bangun, Sasuke-kun langsung menanyakan banyak pertanyaan, sedangkan Itachi-nii yang baru bangun langsung bingung mau jawab apa. Dan selanjutnya mereka bertukar kalimat yang dibalas Itachi-nii dengan kata-kata yang anti-mainstream. Aku sampai tertawa melihatnya. Mereka itu Kakak beradik yang lucu sekali! Aku..." Sakura memelankan ucapannya.

Mebuki yang dari tadi tersenyum sekarang berubah heran karena melihat Sakura yang melemas. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya mengusap lengan Sakura.

"Umm... apa benar aku mempunyai Kakak? Aku tidak ingat kenangan apa pun tentang Nii-san ataupun Tou-san. Meskipun Kaa-san pernah bilang kalau Tou-san dan Nii-san pergi entah kemana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kenangan apapun tentang mereka. Kaa-san, boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Sakura menatap Mebuki.

Mebuki masih mengusap lengan Sakura tanpa menjawab apa pun.

"Aku belum pernah bertanya seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena setiap kali aku membahas tentang Tou-san atau pun Nii-san, Kaa-san diam-diam selalu bersedih. Tapi... bolehkah aku egois ntuk kali ini saja?"

Mebuki menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan seraya mengangguk. Benar, untuk kali ini saja Mebuki akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tentang mereka. Karena Mebuki juga selalu bertindak egois agar tak merasakan sakit di hatinya dengan menghindari pembahasan ini, dan membiarkan banyak pertanyaan menggantung di kepala merah mudah Sakura bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Tapi kaa-san hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang kaa-san bisa."

Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi... bagaimana sifat Tou-san dan Nii-san?"

Mebuki menghentikan Usapannya lalu tersenyum sambil menerawang ke masa lalu. "Kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Kalian berdua selalu bermain dan tidak bisa dilepaskan satu sama lain. Kalian begitu lengket sampai-sampai Kaa-san harus kewalahan karena kalian begitu kompak dalam hal mengerjai Kaa-sana," Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mebuki melanjutkan, "Ayahmu... dia adalah orang yang keren menurut Kaa-san. Dia adalah tipe lelaki yang pekerja keras sekaligus cinta pertama Kaa-san. Dia selalu mencoba membuat lelucon meskipun sangat garing bila didengar." Mebuki tertawa kecil. Sakura yang melihatnya pun mau-tak mau ikut tertawa dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Kita adalah keluarga bahagia waktu itu. Kita memiliki segalanya; keluarga yang utuh, harta, kehormatan dan lain-lainnya." Mebuki memeluk Sakura erat. "Tapi itu dulu. Waktu sudah merampas segalanya. Semuanya menghilang. Yang tersisa sekarang ini tinggal kita berdua. Hanya kita berdua."

Sakura merasakan kebas di hatinya. Benar. Faktanya sekarang ini tinggal mereka berdua. Dan kenyataan itu benar-benar sakit. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah dipundaknya. Ini lah yang membuat Sakura selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak membahas hal ini. Sakura pun membalas pelukan Mebuki. "Kaa-san..."

* * *

\ (^)_(^) /

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Menurutmu... bagaimana Itachi-nii itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sebelahnya dengan heran. "Aniki? Kau... tidak tertarik dengan Kakak ku'kan?"

Sakura tersentak. "E─eh! Bukan itu!" Sakura menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya punya Kakak, itu saja."

Sasuke menyenderkan bahunya di bangku taman kota. Sekilas info, Hari ini adalah hari minggu, otomatis sekolah sedang libur. Dan kebetulan mereka belum pernah berkencan, maka dari itu mereka berdua sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota minggu ini.

"Hmm... dia itu orangnya usil, jahil dan narsis. Kau ingat saat kemarin kita menjenguknya? Dia bahkan menyuruh kita memakai pengaman saat mengetahui kalau kita akan berkencan. Memang dia kira kita mau melakukan apa?" Dengus Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Dia mengingat kejadian itu kemarin. Itachi memang mengucapkan kata-kata yang frontal demi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bersemu merah. Memang ada-ada saja Kakaknya Sasuke itu.

Sasuke memandang anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di hadapannya. "Tapi selain itu, dia juga tipe orang yang pengertian dan penyayang. Waktu kecil, aku dan Aniki sering pergi ke kuil dan bermain bersama ke tempat penampungan kucing. Saat aku mengadopsi seekor kucing, dan kucing itu kabur entah kemana, Itachi-nii selalu menghiburku dengan cara yang aneh-aneh. Maksudku, kau tahu? Dulu aku sangat anti dengan yang namanya kecoak. Dan bodohnya Aniki malah mencoba mencium kecoak di depanku agar aku berhenti menangis, Jelas saja tangisanku semakin membesar." Sasuke terkekeh mengingatnya.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dan terkikik pelan. Sepertinya Itachi memang sudah unik dari dulu. "Sepertinya menyenangkan ya? Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa Kakak ku sebenarnya."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau mempunyai Kakak?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke."Iya. Kaa-san bilang aku punya seorang Kakak laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentangnya. Aku juga tidak mengingat seperti apa ayahku. Dan kenangan masa kecilku... aku benar-benar tidak ingat, bahkan tentang Kaa-san." Sakura menghela napas. "Ini membingungkan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke merasakan kering ditenggorokkannya. "Sakura, kau haus?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau kubelikan minum?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Boleh." Balasnya seraya bangkit dari bangku.

Alis Sasuke bertaut heran. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh? Katanya beli minuman?"

Bibir Sasuke membentuk kurva senyuman. "Kau ini. Aku saja yang akan membeli minuman. Kau tinggal duduk manis di sini. Seorang putri harus diperlakukan sebagaimana seorang bangsawan, mengerti?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk lalu mencium punggung tangan itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sakura menyelipkan anak-anak rambut ke telinganya. Oh, rasanya pipinya sudah memerah. Sakura melepas kacamatanya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya. "Panas, panas, panas..." Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi aneh di dalam dirinya. Sakura tidak tahu haru menjelaskan seperti apa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dan menggelitik di dalam perutnya, ditambah detakan jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Umm... Nona?"

Sakura membuka matanya lalu cepat-cepat memakai kacamatanya. Suara itu bukan suara Sasuke.

Setelah selesai menggunakan kacamatanya, Sakura langsung menatap asal suara. "Eh, ya, ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Sakura menatap tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong. Sambil tersenyum canggung Sakura menjawab, "Maaf, tapi di sebelah sudah ada yang menempati."

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengangguk paham. "Aa... baiklah. Maaf mengganggu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Eh, Nona!"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Orang yang bertanya tadi memanggilnya dan berlari ke arah Sakura. Jus jeruk yang dipegang orang itu pun hampir saja tumpah jika digoncangkan lebih kuat.

"Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Sakura menunduk. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Orang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tak bermaksud jahat. Aku memang selalu seperti ini terhadap orang yang baru ku ajak bicara ─HEY PAIN!" Teriak lelaki itu pada seorang pria yang berambut orange. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Ah, orang itu contohnya." Lanjutnya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Mungkin tidak apa-apa memberitahu namanya. Lagi pula, belum tentu mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sakura menarik napasnya lalu menatap orang di depannya. "Sakura Haruno."

Orang yang di hadapan terlihat berpikir. "Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno. Yup! Aku hapal. Jaa, Sakura-san!" Serunya sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak.

"Sakura?"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang sedang membawa dua botol minuman menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Sakura. "Tadi siapa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Entah lah. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang lalu bertanya soal nama."

Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Kau tidak memberitahukan namamu'kan?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Mata Sasuke menajam. Tangan Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura dan menggerakannya untuk menatap Sasuke. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Sasuke pun membuka suara, "Sakura, kau memberitahukan namamu ke orang yang tak dikenal. Bagaimana kalau dia itu benar-benar om-om yang ingin menculikmu? Bagaimana jika─"

"Pfftttt..."

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. "Sakura, aku serius!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Hmph... maaf Sasuke-kun, tapi kalimatmu tadi benar-ben─"

Cup...

"Aku, serius..." Lirih Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Sakura. Jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa senti, dan ini sangat dekat.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tadi Sasuke menciumnya'kan?

Sakura kembali merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Lain kali berhati-hati lah, jangan sembarangan memberi tahu namamu pada orang lain, mengerti?" Ucapnya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayo pulang."

Sakura masih terdiam. Memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka sih, tapi tetap saja, rasanya sangat-sangat asing dan menggelitik.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Sa─Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" Sakura pun berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di samping pohon Sakura.

"Kau ini melamun terus." tukas Sasuke mengetukan dua jarinya ke dahi Sakura.

Sakura meringis."Aw! Sasuke-kun~!" Protesnya mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal, dan Sasuke menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuknya di pipi Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dilihat dari kejauhan pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura memang terlihat romantis. Dan hal romantis ini juga dilihat oleh sepasang mata yang empunya sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. "Sakura Haruno, ya?" Ucapnya sambil meminum jus Jeruk miliknya.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC dulu bos :p

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Err... hai? Hehehe... tadinya sih, bakalan diup barengan sama_ Something _tapi pas dipikir ulang, ya udah deh,_ NS _aja duluan :v_

 _Ehem... lama ya? Maap deh T-T_

 _Entahlah, aku bingung mau bacot apa lagi, tapi... KYAAAAA~~~! aku lagi lovey dovey sama game Mystic Messenger~ Btw, di sini ada yang mainin juga gak? Kalau ada mungkin kita senasib #JombloPoreper T^T_

 _Yosh! Kita bales ripiu dulu ;D_

 _ **echaNM:** Hiks... iya. Tapi gak tau tah kalau nanti bakal putus *Plaakk :v tungguin yah~ ^^_

 _ **Chiwe Sakura:** Oke! Tengkyuh reviewnya :v mampir lagi dong~ :v_

 _ **hanazono yuri** **:** Siap bos! ;D Staytune yah^^_

 _ **Anon:** Be-begitukah? T^T Huwaaaa~ Makasih~ :D Ikutin ceritanya, oke? ;)_

 _ **Cherrys:** Wokeh oh Kouhai~ *Plaaakkk :v Dateng lagi~^^_

 _ **dina haruno:** Bener nih mau ditunggu? Aku takutnya kelamaan, tapi yang jelas bakal dibikin kok ;D Mampir lagi :D_

 _ **Tia TakoyakiUchiha:** Sip! Mission complete! Kasih misi lagi dong :'v_

 _ **Zarachan:** Okeeeee! ;D ;D Monggo dateng lagi :)_

 _ **Guest:** Udah Bro :D Ke sini lagi ya~ :v_

 _ **sqchn:** Makasih udah suka :D dan tengs buat semangatnya :'D Staytune~_

 _ **Nimas Ajeng RA406:** Sip! Aku kasih tau kok~ Dateng lagi ya~ :D_

 _Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal - abal ini. Terimakasih juga untuk yang ngereviev, Fave/Alerts, dan yang hanya membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak :D_

 _With love,_

 _SasukeCherry_


End file.
